survival
by OHYA
Summary: Naruto is captured and tortured at age ten because of the demon inside of him. he survives and murders his captors. What does his life have in store for him after his encounter? Dark naruto fic. first nine chapters are short.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I would like to say that this story is most likely going to be dark and have an assortment of blood and gore within it

**First off, I would like to say that this story is most likely going to be dark and have an assortment of blood and gore within it. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own Naruto or any anime what so ever. So piss of lawyers.**

**Claimer: I own all characters or bloodlines I create in the story (if there are any)**

'_Someone thinking'_

"Someone speaking"

'_**Demon (or something nonhuman) thinking'**_

"**Demon (or something nonhuman) speaking"**

**(Reviews are always appreciated)**

**Now on with the story**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cold was the single sensation that ran through the bloody mound of flesh that was left of his body. It was the most excruciating thing you could possibly undergo. It had been three god forsaken days since Naruto had been kidnapped and the torture had started. At the moment, his face was being slammed into a container full of razor sharp ice chunks floating in freezing water. When he was finally pulled out, he was thrown to the ground, the dark room hiding his broken body.

The two guards that were dishing out the pain moved aside to allow a shady figure to approach the battered corpse. Naruto had no time to breathe in the necessity named "air" as the man picked him up by his ragged cloth he called a shirt and brought Naruto up towards his old, wrinkled face. The tension was worse than any of the previous torture that he had endured. The man's piercing stare was more painfully cold than any and all of the mental as well as physical pain he had taken in his short life of ten years. The awkward stare made him think about how he got into this fucked up shit hole.

**Flashback three days prior (just bear with me)**

Naruto's day was fucking miserable. He had been tormented by the villagers more than ever today. '_I guess I should stop being surprised, it's not like they count me as a person anyway' _thought Naruto. Today was October tenth, his deity forsaken birthday. On this day he had to stay completely out of sight or it was his, and the demon fox's end. Yes, he knew of the demon, the commencement of all his problems. After being the recipient of all the demon insults, he figured that it must have had something to do with the demon fox, the only known demon to ever associate with Konoha.

The weird markings on his stomach he later established to be seals, only helped him to realize that the kyuubi was sealed within him. Normally, Naruto would never be caught in the open on his birthday because of the fear of the villagers finding him. But he had just run out of all his food and needed to acquire something to consume, and since he had skipped out on his meals yesterday, his body was starting to burn the only thing left, his muscles. He could feel himself growing weaker as time went on. Having two souls to feed really took a toll on his body; this is why he had such a humongous metabolism. Going more than three days without food was fatal. He was stretching his limit and he knew it. Waiting until it was dark to buy food, with the minute amount of money the hokage gave to him, was hell.

He needed to wait until most people were off the streets until he could accomplish anything in public. But there was a risk with moving at night: the drunks decided to come out and play. Even though there were less people and a reduced chance of being caught, there was a higher risk of injury if he was caught. So far, he was able to go and buy his supplies disguised using a torn black cloth he had found in a dumpster on the way there. The disguise was necessary because of the brutal treatment he received from the shop owner.

So now, he was on his way back to his broken down shack he called a home where he would make himself a meager dinner of instant ramen, if he could get that far without meeting his end. Unfortunately for Naruto, god was not in a first-rate mood. Naruto was currently thinking of how he could get to his domicile, if you could call it that, without walking straight through the main shopping district of Konoha because of the huge population of civilians who dwelled there, when he noticed the dancing shadows that lurked behind him. He had no time to react when something akin to a metal baseball bat connected with the backside of his head. His vision started to blur and he felt a warm, sticky liquid slowly make its way down the back of his neck. He had no time to figure out what predicament he was now involved in, when he was slammed into the near wall to his right and almost immediately lost consciousness. The man that had just physically abused Naruto flung the boy on his back and started to head towards the outskirts of the village using the rooftops as a guide.

**Flashback end **

And here he was, being battered by this man and his god damned guards. The man who now held Naruto's life in his hands started to speak. "Do you know why you're here, demon?" the shaded man asked. "Hehe" Naruto gurgled "so you too eh, another one of those douche bag villagers come to end my life, is that it?". Naruto's chuckle became a full blown laugh as the insanity he had been so welcome to over these past few days showed through his now pale blue orbs. The man turned to his guards but quickly twisted back towards Naruto as his wooden cane connected with Naruto's scarred face. Naruto's laugh only strengthened as the force from the blow knocked him onto his back. "Master Danzou, would you like us to finish the demon now?" the guard to the right asked. "Do it, I don't want to see his body again in one piece" Danzou replied through the maniacal laugh of one battered Naruto. Just as the guards drew their now revealed blades, a burst of noxious chakra was released from Naruto's side of the dank room. The man now revealed to be Danzou turned around to discover a still laughing Naruto being lifted from the floorboards by a malevolent red chakra. Naruto seemed to be covered in this overpowering energy as his seemingly fatal injuries healed instantly while his body became more muscular. His eyes became crimson with a midnight black slit adorning the middle of each of his overwhelming orbs. His nails became sharp and elongated while his whisker marks became more defined. His golden blonde hair became a shade darker and his already untamable locks became even wilder. A loud roar that escaped Naruto fulfilled the transformation.

The guards dropped their swords and ran for their pitiful lives as Danzou just stared in shock at the oddity that was now standing before him. Naruto quickly scanned the room and charged at a tremendous speed towards Danzou. One slash of Naruto's claw silenced Danzou's muffled scream as his decapitated head fell to the ground. The bloody mound that was Danzou's cranium was forever crafted into an expression of everlasting horror. Naruto didn't stop there as he slammed his chakra encoded hand into the ground which came up right under the foremost guard he could find. The guard's gory carcass was slammed into the ceiling before it fell to the ground as Naruto turned his attention to guard number two. The man was running down the hallway trying to escape the bloodied claws of Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto gave chase for a short few seconds before he slammed his single chakra tail into the wall which soon popped out to the right of the guard. The guard had not one chance to react as the tail rapped around him and shredded him to pieces. After examining his gory creation he let out a chakra enhanced roar which shook the very roof he was beneath. He was about to try and find away out when he felt a sudden pull at his newly uncovered chakra. The pull immediately vacated his chakra coils as he gave into unconsciousness

**OHYA!**

**It tiz complete, the first chapter of my story.**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I hope to either update periodically or make the chapters much longer.**

**If there are any grammatical errors feel free to leave a review stating so.**

**Things to get straight:**

**I'm a dude **

**No gay, I don't write gay pairings (maybe lesbo though...)**

**For pairings I'm thinking of making it kind of an attraction towards Naruto from a lot of chicks. Although if you want a specific one just tell me via review.**

**Ummmmmmmmmmmm… ya that is all I got to say. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm here to present you with the second chapter of survival. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I would like to remind you that if there are any errors in my fic please REVIEW about them. I also would like to ask that you REVIEW if there is anything you deem unclear or something of the sort.**

**Please REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any other anime.**

**CLAIMER (bizach): I own all characters or anything else that I create such as jutsus, this plot, etc…**

**OHYA**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Everything was a blur to Naruto. Everything seemed so gloomy and the constant up and down motion he was feeling didn't help either. Naruto, having decided to see what was happening fully opened his crust covered eyes to find an ANBU elite carrying him towards the bulky wooden gates of Konoha. Naruto turned his head enough to see what this specific ANBU member looked like, and wasn't too surprised to find that he looked exactly the same as all the other ANBU members that he had encountered during his 'life' in Konoha. That was until he gazed upon his gravity defying silver-gray hair. It was odd to find someone with such a hair style in Konoha or in any place for that matter.

Naruto didn't have much time to ponder this oddity before his exhausted body decided to drag him into the depths of slumber.

**Fast forward a day**

Naruto awoke to be greeted by none other than the pristine white hospital walls. The white made him _sick_; he was _tired _of seeing it. He had been here many times because of serious injury. But they never helped him here, on many occasions the staff tried to kill him with poisons injected via I.V. needle or they would encounter an 'accident' during surgery. The only thing keeping him alive was the demon fox and his absolute resolve to survive. Naruto turned his head to see a single yellow flower that the hokage always left him when he was trapped inside the hospital. As Naruto gazed upon it, the flower slowly withered away and died. Naruto's expression stayed unemotional as he jumped out of bed without a sound.

He ripped off his light blue hospital gown and walked out of his hospital room, making sure that no one was around before slowly making his way to the nurses' closet, where they kept plain black shirts and plain white shorts for those whose clothes had become irreparable. He opened the door to the closet, ripped out the closest shirt and walked away towards the hallway window. He turned to the window and starred in shock at his slightly blurred reflection. His body had changed much more than he had anticipated. His hair had stayed the way it was when he had lost control; it had become a shade darker and much wilder. His body was much more muscular than before with a well defined six pack and a loss of baby fat along the edges of his face. The most startling change was his pale blue orbs had become crimson, with a thin black pupil as the focal point. After a quick examination of himself using the window as a mirror he threw on his shirt and slowly reached for the glass. After a few short seconds of his hand probing the windowpane, the glass shattered with a very minute amount of noise because of the chakra casing he had just placed upon it. Naruto jumped down to the ground from his place on the third story and escaped the hospital without a trace, not that they cared anyway.

After his getaway from the hospital, Naruto slowly made his way to his home for a bite to eat, only to realize that while being kidnapped, he had dropped his supplies onto the street. Now realizing that his goods were either stolen or rotted, he made his way towards the training grounds, where he went to think and release any excess emotion he felt was in his way. While on his advance to the training grounds, he noticed the odd looks he was getting from the villagers. It took a moment to identify the main emotion displayed on their faces as terror, complete and utter terror. A small grin edged its way up against the emotionless visage of Uzumaki Naruto as he chuckled internally. A small wave of pride that he rarely felt bubbled up from his subconscious mind as he identified the stares from most of the women to be complete awe. _'It looks like I might actually get some respect from these ignorant fools after all'_ was Naruto's main thought as he passed more and more civilians. After a short while Naruto had made it to training ground eleven, his most preferred training ground because of the amount of natural cover there was. Naruto walked towards the center of the training ground, his favorite spot for meditating, and sat down cross legged with his hands on his knees. After a few minutes Naruto was completely in tune with his subconscious mind.

Everything was going as it should have when his inner vision started to form into visual rendering. It was of himself, slaughtering everyone around him, the men were being ripped in half while the women and children were having their limbs ripped off one by one in the middle of a barren wasteland. Entire rivers of blood were being formed right under his feet. After what seemed to be an eternity, a giant fox looking creature started to form around Naruto, and as it fully formed, everyone ceased to exist. Everyone seemed to just perish as the transformation was complete, leaving only mangled chunks of flesh behind. Naruto's eyes shot open, after being forced out of his own mind. Naruto just assumed it was the fucking fox screwing with things it shouldn't be, but couldn't deny that he _loved_ it. He _loved_ the way they screamed, he _loved_ the way his claws dug into their flesh, and he _loved_ that they would all die by his hands. Naruto opted to just not think about it and to go take a stroll, hoping that it might help to clear his mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**OHYA!**

**Well, there you go, chapter two of survival. Sorry about the shortness, I guess I'll just update faster instead of making it longer.**

**If you want long chapters just tell me via review. But keep in mind that I won't be able to update as much.**

**Any questions or comments, feel free to REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, after reading the second chapter of survival, I have to say, it's fucking short as hell

**Wow, after reading the second chapter of **_**survival**_**, I have to say, it's fucking short as **_**hell**_**. It's well written (at least I think it is) but daaaaaaaaaamn. I knew it was short but not that short. I'm glad I have been sick and therefore have been updating daily or I would feel really horrible.**

**Well I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed and encourage them to continue doing so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. (I hate writing this over and over)**

**CLAIMER: I own all OCs I make up or anything else that create such as justus, this plot, etc…. (I also hate writing this over and over)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

By now, the village street lights were ablaze and almost all of the teenage population of Konoha was roaming the artificially lighted streets. One of these inhabitants just happened to be Uzumaki Naruto. After his peculiar vision, Naruto went for a leisurely walk around the village. As he walked with his hands in his pockets, he thought of what he would do now, after his encounter with Danzou. If news broke out of the 'demon brat' murdering Danzou, he knew the council would be right there to rid Konoha of its 'everlasting curse'. In his current state, even with the Kyuubi's help, he doubted that he could fend off all of Konoha's shinobi. He needed to become stronger, before anyone had the chance to rip his life away from him. He decided to try to get into the ninja academy, figuring that if you can't beat em' join em'. But in order to join the shinobi ranks, you needed the correct equipment. Naruto's musings about the shinobi academy were cut short as his stomach growled because of the diminutive amount of food he had been able to consume in the last few days. He had survived on the small rats and insects he had found during the short breaks in between tortures in that hell hole of penitentiary. He looked around for the closest eatery he could find, when a small stand caught his eye. It seemed to be a ramen stand, with the kanji for Ichiraku adorning the front of the small shack. He slowly made his way towards the stand, making sure that the stand owner wasn't completely hostile, even if his stomach begged to differ.

As Naruto sat down, he mentally prepared himself for a quick escape. If these people didn't want him here, it was likely they were going to do something about it, something of the violent sort. Lucky for him the violence never came; (even though he really would enjoy ripping their flesh to pieces if they insisted on a fight) he was even greeted by a smile from who he assumed to be the stand owner. "One miso ramen" was Naruto's only reply. Realizing that the boy in front of him was not here for a chat, the stand owner went back to the kitchen to quickly cook his recently established order.

Naruto used this time to finish his interrupted thoughts about his 'ninja career' if you can call it that. He needed the proper equipment; there was just no way around it. He decided on getting what he could tonight, and he would buy the rest of his provisions tomorrow. Of course this would be after his well deserved meal though. At the moment, he felt like he was being stabbed in his stomach by a stiletto over and over because of his lack of food. The smell from the kitchen didn't help his undying hunger either. After what seemed to be an eternity, a brunette girl walked up to him and placed his bowl in front of him. He mumbled a quick "thank you" before ripping a pair of chop sticks apart and bringing the bowl a little closer to himself. He had to force himself to eat slower so he could stay focused on finding any suspicious citizens or even shinobi who might want to do him harm.

While eating and focusing on the world around him, Naruto failed to notice the slight blush on the brunette's face. Once Naruto had finished his meal, he placed the cash on the counter and left towards the shopping district of Konoha. '_It's too bad that I might have to kill them later on' _was Naruto's single thought as he was exiting the district of Konoha he was previously within. After a short while, Naruto had found a small shinobi equipment store that looked adequate enough for his specific needs.

He walked into the store unnoticed by the shop keeper which was extremely convenient for Naruto because of the likeliness of being thrown out if he was caught. He really didn't want to kill the man until he had all the supplies he needed because frankly, it's much easier to browse when you don't need to fight off an entire ANBU squad who are dead set on killing the demon who murdered their favorite shinobi shop owner. To make sure that he wasn't caught shopping at the store, Naruto moved to the far right corner of the shop; the farthest point away from the register. Once he had gotten to the other side, he was relieved to find almost everything he needed in one place.

There were clothes, basic weapons, training manuals, and even some advanced shinobi equipment. First, he started to look on the clothes rack. He wanted something that would blend in and was of a dark tint. After a short few minutes he settled on a few black short sleeve shirts with an inch thick white line trailing from the left shoulder, down to the end of the shirt. He also found some black shinobi pants and a pair of standard black ninja sandals. What really caught his eye though was an odd black cloak that seemed to be well hidden behind the many types of clothes on the rack. It had a white lining around the edges and was thick enough to withstand the average wear and tear as well as the physical abuse it would most likely receive during Naruto's 'ninja career'.

Upon further inspection, Naruto uncovered that it did indeed have a hood as well as a few hidden pockets inside of the flaps (imagine the akatsuki cloak but instead of red clouds it has a white lining). Naruto, knowing that time was of the essence, quickly moved to check out the weapons department. He picked up a few sets of both kunai, and shuriken along with a shuriken holster and a weapon pouch. Naruto, knowing that all these weapons were almost useless without the knowledge of how to use them, also picked up a few training manuals. Now was the difficult part. Naruto knew that he would have to go to the register at some point, but resented it none the less. He just opted to get it over with. As he walked up to the register he was 'greeted' by an exceedingly annoyed man. "Get the fuck out of my store you bastard demon!" was the shop owner's heated demand towards Naruto. Naruto wasn't in the mood for any of his shit, and just ended up grabbing the mans face, and smashing it into the register's table. The man was immediately thrown into unconsciousness as Naruto proceeded to head home for the night and call it a day.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**OHYA!**

**Yep three chapters down, a lot to go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am glad that you like the story enough to read it until the third chapter.**

**If there is anything you deem unclear, or something of the sort, please let me know via REVIEW.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya, sorry for not updating, I was a little busy with school and the all day power outage didn't help typing either

**Ya, sorry for not updating, I was a little busy with school and the all-day power outage didn't help typing either. But before I start the chapter I would like to thank all the reviewers that well…. Reviewed…. Ya…. **

**Separate note: I answered Garp.Ome.Hollow's question through PM but wanted to answer it on the A.N. just to make sure he got the message. Naruto is Ten at the moment as I stated (I hope I did at least) at the beginning of chp 1. I also made it so reviews don't have to be signed. Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to do so.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto GOD DAMMIT!!**

**CLAIMER: I own all things that I create during the story, I also own the story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Light, the initiator of all hope in the world. It was also the one thing that Naruto Uzumaki resented at the moment. It had awakened him from his peaceful slumber which he had indulged in since the moment he had reached his bed the night prior. He turned his head enough to see the lone clock on the far side wall of his beat down bed room. It was about six in the morning, '_son of a bitch…_'was the one angered thought of Uzumaki Naruto as he slipped out of bed and initiated his morning routine. Naruto first walked down the hallway of his small, physically mistreated apartment building towards the only linen closet he owned. Once he had reached his destination, he grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

The warm water was a great way to rejuvenate the body as well as gather his thoughts about today's agenda. After his morning custom, Naruto opted to go down to the same ninja store that he had visited last night and finish his 'shopping'. Even though he didn't want to deal with the shop keeper, he knew that he could take him down again if he became too much of a nuisance. He was just hoping that the ANBU hadn't caught whiff of his latest 'encounter' or he would be executed on the spot. As Naruto finished his thoughts about the day's schedule, he reached down to turn off the water that had brought him so much pleasure over the last few minutes.

He rapped his towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom towards the kitchen. Naruto grabbed, and quickly devoured an apple that he had managed to buy along with many other needed supplies at a department store on the way home from his 'battle' with the contemptible shop owner. After his 'meal' he walked back down the hall and into his room where he had stored his new clothes and equipment. He walked straight towards his small closet and picked out a black shirt and a black pair of pants as well as his wicked looking black and white cloak. He threw on his clothes and after a quick adjustment to his shirt he examined himself in his decrepit dresser mirror.

He had to admit that he looked like the perfect _killer_, both in terms of women and in the literal sense. Even if he was ten he knew that the whole of the female population of Konoha would be after him. After breaking away from his previous thoughts, Naruto put on his new black ninja sandals, rapped the bandages around the ankle and up to the bottom of the knee (imagine Kakashi's ninja pants), and walked out the door. He locked his door and proceeded to jump off the railing and onto the first floor of the apartment complex. Naruto took a deep breath, and started towards the main shopping district of Konoha. It wasn't long before he had reached the exact shop that he had visited the night before. One thing that he noted with extreme contentment was the damage he was able to deal to the damned shop owner who had insulted his very soul. The man was indeed there, he was just completely unconscious with his face still mashed into the counter top.

He examined the table more clearly and almost visibly chuckled at the fact that the entire front side of the table was covered in blood and a slight coating of flesh. The man would indeed live but he would be in immense pain for a long while. He also knew that because of the carnage Naruto would be able to score the 'five finger discount' on whatever he so desired. Knowing this, Naruto wasted no time and immediately made his way to the weapons department. He had caught a glimpse of this item yesterday but didn't have the time to research it because of his urgency to get away quickly.

Naruto didn't need to walk far before he had found the most beautiful material item he had ever seen. A small glint formed within his crimson eyes as he walked closer and picked up the hefty item. It was a large cleaver that was taller than he was (imagine the length of the samehada or zabuza's sword). The handle was made from solid stainless steel along with the actual blade. There were kanji for strength, darkness, and death adorning the left side of the dark, coal black handle. The blade was the average silver, except for the inch thick curved black line that ran down the edge of the blade and seemed to seep into the handle. The backside of the cutting edge, as well as the handle was about two and a half inches thick, while the blade edging was as thin and sharp as a razor. Of course the blade thinned gradually and seemed to just call out to Naruto as he examined it. Naruto picked it up and was even more impressed at the workmanship that the blacksmith who had made it must have applied. Naruto picked up a blank scroll and used his knowledge from one of his newly acquired training manuals to seal the blade into the spool. He then proceeded to place the scroll into his thigh pouch where his excess kunai and shuriken resided.

After finding his way out of the bewilderment created by the sword, he was thrown back into another as he gazed upon something of equal supremacy. It was a black gauntlet with steel metal plates adorning the pinnacle of the glove. It was for the left hand, to make sure not to interfere with the wielding of the main weapon. The thing that made this weapon so special was the medium sized dagger that would burst out of the bottom if the hand was maneuvered in a specific fashion. It was made with top quality leather and was guaranteed to last a long term of battle. Naruto slipped it on and tried ejecting the blade a few times and making the necessary hand motions for it to slide back into the slot. It was perfect for assassinations. Naruto then grabbed a customary fingerless metal plated glove and slipped it on his other hand, so that his off hand would be protected, no matter how little the protection was. Naruto then proceeded to pick up the other necessary equipment that he either forgot, or didn't have the time to get the day before. After getting the supplies Naruto headed towards the training grounds; to test out his new best friends (not literally).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**OHYA!**

**Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read the fic. As for the gauntlet imagine assassin's creed (disclaimer: don't own assassin's creed). **

**If there is any confusion or if there is anything you deem unclear or even if there is a grammatical mistake, please let me know via review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**O yes, here it is, numba 5. It has come to my attention that I NEED REVIEWS!!!! Please review; it lets me know if I'm doing a good job or if I completely fucked it up. Ya so,**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As Naruto began walking towards training ground eleven, he couldn't help but be eager to test out his new homicidal weaponry. He thought about how he could tear away flesh and bone from anyone who got in his way. He had the power to do anything he wanted. It felt _so_ good. He wanted more, so much more. It was like a drug, the feeling of complete supremacy. It nearly sent a shiver down his spine. But before he could go too far into the depths of insanity, he had reached the training ground. As he walked into the enclosed vicinity, he unrolled the scroll and forced a small portion of his chakra into it, thus, summoning his blade from hell. After a few practice slashes, he began to test out basic kenjutsu stances that he had read about in one of his training manuals.

It was difficult for Naruto to complete some of the stances, do to the hefty chunk of metal he used as a sword; nevertheless, he _forced _his body to react. It was agonizing yes, but he knew that it was all for power, and he would do nearly anything, for power. As he started to apply more difficult stances, he could feel his muscles tear apart and then rebuild themselves into a more durable fix. Naruto, wanting to gain the most clout and physical strength in the absolute least amount of time, started to weave the stances together into one large chain of attacks. At first, he had intricacy in moving the bade at the required speed, but after a few practice tries he was able to master the basic attacks as well as some of the more advanced ones. A few hours into the training and Naruto was aching all over. He had indeed underestimated the weight of his rapier and had pushed himself to his limits. He just ignored the pain and kept on going. At this point the entire training ground was in pieces. The ground had various craters within it while the training logs weren't even logs anymore.

The throwing targets had various kunai and shuriken scattered around the bull's eye. Some trees were even cut cleanly in half. It was indeed destruction worthy of a chuunin guard. As Naruto slumped up against a tree, he quickly discovered that the sun had indeed disappeared, leaving the bright silver orb known as the moon in its place. It was a beautiful sight; something that Naruto normally never had time to appreciate. This train of thought reminded him of all of the sadistic injuries that the villagers had caused him. He remembered one time when a villager had tried to make him suffocate by picking him up by his neckline, shoving a hand towel down his throat, and slamming his mouth shut. He would have succeeded in killing Naruto if not for one of the ANBU members coming to his rescue. It always seemed that Naruto was on the receiving end of the more elaborate assassination methods. The more Naruto thought about his life the more his blood began to boil. He eventually got to the point in which he involuntarily began to call upon the demon fox's chakra. After a few moments of his muse, he jumped up and began another brutal training session, this one lasted all night.

The following few months had gone fairly well for Naruto, considering his normal luck. He had advanced greatly and with the help of some other training scrolls he had been able to steal, he had learned to manipulate his chakra into jutsu form; instead of just pure energy. He could do some chuunin level jutsus and a few jonin level ninjutsus. His taijutsu and kenjutsu ability had also improved greatly. He was also able to enroll in the shinobi academy, which he was currently walking to.

It was the second day in the ninja academy and he was not impressed with his 'competition'. The so called genius Uchiha was nothing compared to him. It was so pitiful you could almost laugh at the absurdity. The Haruno and Yaminaka were just useless jizz mopers, while the dog boy was just a fucking fagot. Of course Naruto had the pleasure of sitting next to the over weight blob called Choji; who was constantly eating and when he was not eating, he was thinking about eating. He just tried to keep his cool knowing that this was the only way into the ranks of the shinobi. He was just glad that he sat in the back, to avoid any unnecessary communication between him and any of the other students that he had just recalled. As Naruto finished his thoughts about his classmates, he looked up to realize that he was currently starring at the classroom entry way. He slid open the door and made his way to the back of the classroom, only to discover the black haired Uchiha sitting in the seat beside of his, with the two jizz mopers (Sakura and Ino) trying to grab at his genitals. The one thing that pissed him off the most was that the fucking banshees were fighting over **his** seat. He walked up and used his foot to thrust them out of his seat and into the opposing wall. He then proceeded to take his seat and meditate.

He didn't get far before the two aggravating bitches decided to let out a very, _very_ high pitched war screech which forcibly pushed Naruto out of his contemplation. The two annoyances then proceeded to breath down Naruto's neck for about two seconds before they were both kicked through the exact same wall they had hit before. At this point the entire other side of the classroom was staring at Naruto in amazement because of his one of a kind ability to shut the two bitches up. Naruto didn't like this awkward attention and went back to attempting to meditate.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**There ya go. I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to update, I just had baseball tryouts and that pretty much took up all of my time. I would like to thank all of my reviewers and encourage them to keep reviewing. If you don't know what a jizz moper is just let me know via review and I will give you 'insight' on to what it means. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry people, I'm really, really sorry

**Sorry people, I'm really, really sorry. I made the baseball team and therefore have baseball practice for three hours Monday through Friday. I will try and update as quickly as I can but just bear with me here until baseball season is over (a couple months from now). **

**Thanks a ton to whoever likes this fic enough to read up to this chapter and for those of you who have reviewed and continue to review.**

**Reviews are always appreciated,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: need I say more**

**Claimer: fuck fuckedy fuck fuck fuck fuck……fuck**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke's eyes darkened in contempt for the power that Naruto had just let on. Not only did Naruto easily dispose of the two demon bitches that had plagued him for the past few days, but he just sat down and acted as if it were nothing! '_I will have that power, even if I have to kill you for it…_' was Sasuke's single lingering thought as he started to reach towards Naruto's seemingly unsuspecting skull. Out of instinct Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist, snapped the bone in half, and sent Sasuke's face into the table top-instantly causing him to drift into unconsciousness. Naruto bent down to Sasuke's level before he moved his mouth closer to his ear. "If you ever try to touch me again, I'll **kill** you" was Naruto's single hushed remark before Sasuke finally faded into darkness. At this point, all of the students in the room had once again turned around to see the face of Uchiha Sasuke smashed into the table that now had a new layer of red "paint" covering a good portion of the wooden platform. Naruto then proceeded to send a large wave of killer intent towards everyone in the room, instantly causing them to turn around and continue what they were doing even though all they could think about was what had just taken place. After a few short moments of random chatter, Iruka, one of the academy teachers, walked into the room. He was looking at his papers when he spotted something odd in the corner of his vision. It was a patch of red liquid covering one of the back tables next to Naruto. Once he had managed to focus solely on the table, he realized that it also had a large dent with many cracks branching out from it.

The odd part about all of this was the fact that it didn't seem to have a source. Naruto smirked at iruka's confusion before quickly glancing towards the floor at Sasuke's unconscious cadaver. "Naruto, do you have any idea what happened?" Was Iruka's only question towards Naruto. Naruto didn't want to ruin his chance for power at the academy and decided to act as though he had nothing to do with the event-the level of killing intent he had just emitted should have been enough to shut the mouths of those who would indeed rat him out otherwise.

The rest of the class consisted of lectures about the history of the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto could not have been more agitated. After class he had made his way towards his apartment-completely aware of the few girls that had decided to follow him on his trip to his home. He made sure to take the long way through one of the shopping districts in Konoha in order lose them. One thing he didn't expect though was that one of the "stalkers" had managed to follow him through the vicious crowd. He soon realized that whoever this person was had many years of experience as a shinobi. Naruto smiled at the chance to test his limits, and led the person to the outskirts of the village.

When he reached the forests surrounding Konoha he stopped and slowly turned around to face his pursuer. Standing before him was a tall man, approximately seven feet tall. He had long, white hair and a traditional red Japanese shirt with a large scroll on his back. There was a long silence between Naruto and this unknown man before the man decided to speak. "So, we finally meet face to face" was the single dwindling statement that was spoken before the man went on to explain what he had come for. Naruto couldn't hold in his blood lust any longer and ran at speeds only achieved by chuunin and jonin towards this man. Naruto started to execute many bone crushing combos only to be completely shut out of this man's defenses. Naruto jumped back to where he had first been to better calculate a plan of action, only to be stopped by a cold metal object being pressed against his throat. His eyes widened as all of his joints froze in place because of the shock wave he was experiencing.

A large moan escaped the lips of Sasuke Uchiha as he slowly picked himself up from his spot on the floor. As he glanced around the darkened room he was flooded with memories from the last few hours. He remembered being smashed into the table and what Naruto had said to him as he became unconscious. A shiver racked his spine as he thought of the nightmarish individual known as Uzumaki Naruto. Once he had fully gathered himself one thought went through his mind: '_never fuck with Naruto Uzumaki…_' After a few seconds of bathing in thought, he realized that he was still in the academy room. He then looked at the clock and found that his parents would expect him home in five minutes. Sasuke high tailed it all the way through the village back to the Uchiha district in seven minutes-a feat he would have celebrated if not for the fact that he was still late. When Sasuke had finally caught his breath, he realized something strange: the bodies of all of his family and friends were strewn around the ground dripping with their own blood.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**OYAH!!**

**It is finally done. I apologize again for the lateness of this update, I will do my best to finish the chapters faster.**

**I would like to thank all of you that are still reading this and would also like to let you know that you are not taken for granted.**

**Thank you all for the reviews: I really appreciate them. I encourage you all to keep reviewing and to keep on reading the fic.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Shitpissfuckcuntcocksuckermotherfuckertitsfartterdtwat. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, to start things off, thanks a ton for all the reviews, I really appreciate it

**Ok, to start things off, thanks a ton for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. **

**Now that I got that out of the way, HOW IN THE HELL, DID SO MANY PEOPLE NOT FIGURE OUT WHO THE GUY THAT NARUTO STARTED TO FIGHT WAS. IT'S FUCKIN' REDICULOUS.**

**Just because I feel compelled to do so, I'll give you a hint: it's not an OC.**

**Well, I'm done my semi-rant. Besides that, I am sorry that my last chapter wasn't as good as it could have been and I hope this is better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"WO WO WO, hold it, I'm not here to fight you" was the man's statement as he took the kunai knife away from Naruto's neck. Naruto, still on alert, quickly jumped a good ten feet away before starring the man down like his life depended on it. "I have seen what you are capable of doing: remember that man you almost killed-the shop keeper?" "Remember the training ground that you mutilated?" "I saw every bit of it; I could report you to the ANBU black opps for your punishment." "But your not, are you?" was Naruto's only reply. "No, I am actually here to make you my apprentice." "Sorry, not interested" was Naruto's remark as he walked away back to the village. "No?" "Do you know who I am?" Not waiting for an answer from Naruto, the man started his introduction. "The ladies fall for me, and swoon over me, because I am the toad hermit Jaraiya!" Naruto's sweat almost dropped as he said a quick "no thanks" before heading back to the village. He was about five steps into the walk-away when he remembered a part of Iruka's lecture.

**Flash Back **

"_During the third great shinobi war, many great warriors died." "The only thing that kept the Village Hidden in the Leaves alive was the three Sanin." "They fought with extreme vigor, and led the final push that won the war." Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru are remembered as some of the best shinobi to ever fight for Konoha…"_

**Flash Back End**

Naruto stopped and slowly turned to face this man-_Jaraiya_, for the second time today. He examined Jaraiya for a few seemingly lengthy moments before finally speaking: "let me think about it…" was Naruto's only answer as he turned and walked away. Jaraiya only smirked as he too headed back towards his temporary domain near the woman's bath…

Sasuke could only stare at the mutilated cadavers as his knees locked in place. He continued to stare until a single, horrifying thought went through his mind: '_mother and father…_' After thinking this, his adrenaline started pumping throughout his panicking body. His legs instantly started to lead him towards his house. As he raced to his house, he was completely unaware of the man staring at him from atop a high tower. Once Sasuke had reached his house, he was greeted by a familiar voice: "Sasuke, don't come in…" Ignoring the voice, Sasuke bolted through the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing in front of him and the bloodied bodies of his parents. "Itachi! What have you…?" Sasuke's voice was halted by the pain he was experiencing from the shuriken that had just grazed his left arm. "I had to do it… To test my limits…" Was Itachi's response to Sasuke's unfinished question. A few moments after Itachi's response, Sasuke was running down the Uchiha compound only to be cornered by a nonchalant Itachi. "You're not even worth killing, but you might become useful to me in a way to test my ability, by gaining the mangekyo sharingan." Sasuke was speechless and entirely overwhelmed by Itachi's statement. "The only catch is that you **must kill your best friend.**"Sasuke's mind almost shut down from all of this life changing information. He would have had a panic attack if not for Itachi's next declaration: "tsukuyomi…" After that, everything went to hell.

After Naruto's encounter with Jaraiya, he couldn't take his mind off of his offer. He wanted power, but Jaraiya would most definitely keep him from taking revenge on the god forsaken shit hole called Konoha. But if he didn't except, it would make them enemies, and he could report him to the ANBU: that was not something that Naruto particularly wanted. At the moment he was at training ground ten, because of how he had destroyed training ground eleven. Although that might be true, at the rate he was going, training ground ten wasn't going to be much different. One of the reasons that he didn't practice at this training ground was the fact that it was very close to the public like all of the other training grounds except number eleven. The downside to this was the fact that some civilians and shinobi would come to watch him: like some of the jonin elite. Naruto recognized some of them such as the ANBU member known as Kakashi; the man who had carried him back to Konoha. One thing that he noticed about some of the people watching him was the fact that they all had looks of amazement written on their faces. Realizing that he was revealing some of his strength to possible enemies, Naruto quickly halted his training and walked the opposite way from the onlookers towards his home. As he walked, he scolded himself about letting people see his true potential even though his pride loved the look on their faces. Once at home, Naruto tried to take his mind off of the stresses that the day had brought along with it by cleaning his already clean weapons. He sharpened all of his kunai and shuriken along with his sword and hand blade. He then shined them until they were completely spotless. After a good look at his perfectly cleaned weapons, he found that the sun had gone down and it was getting late. He placed his sword and extra kunai into some of his blank scrolls before heading towards his room in order to try and sleep before tomorrow decided to begin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Well there you go; chapter seven. This chapter is a little longer than the others so I hope it is not as disappointing as the others might be in terms of length.**

**Ya so that's who the man is, I guess I didn't describe Jaraiya with enough detail as I should but at least it's not an ass munch OC. That would be really gay if he was.**

**I'm thinking of making the tenth chapter a double chapter that will be longer but take a little more time, please review and tell me if you like the idea.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews; I live off of them…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**() ()**

**0o****  
** **('.')**

**(")(")**

**The bunny likes to wear the other bunny's head as a hat…**

**He wants to fuck the dead body…**

**Bitch **


	8. Chapter 8

Yep, I'm back again

**Yep, I'm back again.**

**I recently got a review from Escape5. He/she asked me if Itachi and Naruto were going to have a "relationship". To answer this, I would like you to know that I don't write gay shit. If you meant a friendship between Itachi and Naruto, well, I would say fuck you. But thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: disclaimer**

**Claimer: claimer **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto awoke gradually to the blinding light that breached his average sized window. As Naruto regained his bearings, he was able to see the thin layer of dust that covered most of the glass. He stared at the window for a few seemingly extensive moments before he was able to pick himself off of his dilapidated bed. He walked slowly towards his mirror to take a peek at his newly formed bruises from last night's training session.

Naruto had changed greatly in the past two and a half years that he had survived. His hair had grown even wilder than before-if that was at all possible. His constant training and exercise had completely reformed his build into the perfect body. He was muscular and cut but was equally as flexible due to the harsh stretching exercises that Naruto had integrated into his training schedule. He had also grown in height to about 5'5". His eyes had only intensified and become a deep crimson in color. His canines had become more defined but not to the point of inhuman proportions. The only thing that had not changed was his whisker marks. They had stayed exactly the same even when everything else about him had changed. Well that and his undying ability to pick up chicks (even if he only thought of them as a distraction from training…)…

Naruto's physical appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed over the last two and a half years either. His mind had become much sharper and he had been able to gain much tactical knowledge from a few jonin training manuals that he had been able to "steal" from the shinobi section at Konoha library. It was a slightly difficult feat to accomplish considering how tight the security is in that part of the building.

Because of how he had grown, Naruto had to adapt and find some better fitting clothing. Because of the fact that Naruto had almost killed the shop owner, the man had gone into retirement and all of his merchandise had been moved into a public storage facility. Naruto had eventually found a way to break in by cutting a hole using one of his kunai in the back of the storage container. He took every suitable article of clothing that was in his general size along with a few extra ninja supplies and weapons that he felt might be of use in the future. It was much easier to take everything in one trip than to make many different trips.

Naruto had also gone to eat at Ichiraku ramen a few times in the past but had recently stopped due to how the shop owner's daughter would try to make her way into his pants every so often. This of course would normally happen when he was trying to swallow a very large portion of ramen. She would first bring her hand down and brush over his "package" to try and get a reaction from his "package". The only reaction she would ever induce would be Naruto almost choking on his food…

As Naruto finished using his mirror, he made his way to the bathroom in order to wash his face and complete his normal morning duties. Doing this took not much longer than five minutes or so. He then went over to his now complete closet and picked out his normal pair of thick black cargo pants and a plain white shirt. As he made his way to the kitchen, Naruto contemplated whether or not it would be a sufficient day or not to wear his black cloak that he had gotten two years ago. Naruto decided against wearing it because of how he wanted to use it for his first mission. Considering today was the day he would be assigned to a three man cell, he doubted that he would be getting a mission today. Naruto then grabbed an apple and started to eat away at it until it had been wholly consumed. After checking to make sure that he had all of his supplies and weapons in his thigh pouch, kunai holster, and the various pockets that littered his cargo pants, Naruto made his way out the door towards the academy. Naruto went with the pace of the morning crowd that walked in the Konoha shopping district in order to not draw attention to himself. As Naruto drew closer to the academy, he started to notice some of his classmates walking to their imminent destination. Realizing that Naruto had just enough time to do something useful; he pulled out a roll of white cloth and started to rap his hands up to the first joint in his fingers. Naruto used extremely complex raping techniques to ensure that he had the best possible maneuverability and joint security. As he was finishing up his chore, he remembered how he had wiped the floor with the genin examination tests. He had been able to complete the test with better scores than anyone in the class. The Uchiha had tried to spar with him afterward in order to see who was superior and was disappointed to find out that he was weaker than he had suspected. Naruto had completely shut him out of any attack what so ever. When Sasuke slipped a little out of form; Naruto was able to land a bone crushing hit to one of his joints and then use the following weakness to land many other attacks that fed off of the last. It was a cycle that lasted until Sasuke took it too far and had tried to stab Naruto in the stomach with a kunai. Naruto just let the blade cut through his flesh all the way to the other end; along with Sasuke's hand and upper arm. Naruto then used Sasuke's disadvantage to teach him an important lesson: in a fight, everything is fair game. Naruto first dislocated Sasuke's captured hand and then used his position to fracture his knee cap.

Sasuke had to have extensive medical attention to repair the damage but was allowed to continue training and carrying out his shinobi duties the following day. As Naruto finished his thoughts, he found that he was indeed approaching the classroom door. Once he had walked the last few steps toward the door, Naruto slid it open and continued his trek to his seat. He noticed the anxious faces of his classmates and supposed "equals" facing Iruka waiting for their name to be called. Naruto sat down just as Iruka started to call all of the names of Naruto's classmates-'_just fucking peachy…_' was Naruto's single thought as he realized that he was going to be doing nothing of use for the next three hours…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**There you go, chapter eight. **

**This was a fun chapter to write and I hope it is interesting to read.**

**If there is something that you feel is out of place or there is a grammatical error or something like that, let me know via pm or review. As for Escape5 and why I'm acting like and ass hole about his question is just because #1 I'm sick right now and board #2 what does misery love? Misery loves company #3 I don't write gay shit… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I'm back yet again

**Well, I'm back yet again.**

**To start, I would like to state that I didn't mean anything by what I said about Escape5's review; I was just joking around. I really appreciate that he/she is still reviewing and knows that what I say goes.**

**I would also like to thank all of you who review and continue to review. Some of the people that have given the most support or reviews include:**

**Sabaku no sable**** (thanks a lot for all of the plentiful reviews)**

**J. Boomstick**** (Johnny B.) (rock the hell out)**

**GarP.OmE.HoLloW**** (I can help with your English if you need it)**

**Brolly501**** (thanks for the informative reviews)**

**Devil-Speaker **** (thanks for the support)**

**GuyverZero ****(I look forward to (hopefully) more reviews)**

**And I also would like to thank all of you that have reviewed even just once-I always love to read about your opinions and different views on my writings.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**A special thanks to Escape5 for not being a complete dick-weed about my response…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"And finally, the members of squad seven are: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto stayed silent with his arms folded across his chest; contemplating on how he should just commit suicide now and hope that god isn't in a bitchy mood instead of dyeing because of his squad later on… Sakura on the other hand was to busy jumping for joy because of the fact that Sasuke was on _her _three man team to notice that Naruto was in her cell as well. Sasuke was completely consumed in thoughts of how he could kill his entirely insane family member to notice who was in his panel. As many of the students and the single teacher filed out of the room, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were instructed to stay and wait in the classroom for their new jonin sensei. So, that is exactly what they did; they waited, and waited, and waited, and then waited a little more until they heard the sound of a door slide slightly open.

Every one of the three original people who had been residing in the classroom for the last three hours turned to face the long awaited intruder. Naruto mentally noted that Kakashi-the man who had saved his life three years ago was most likely the jonin assigned to "look out" for him. Naruto had thought of this theory a few times before but just passed it off as Kakashi being at the right or wrong (depending on how you look at it) place at the right time. But with Kakashi being assigned as Naruto's jonin instructor, it was just too much evidence to ignore. As Naruto was about to continue his train of thought, the man before him known by many as Kakashi decided to speak; "meet me on the roof in five minutes" was his single statement before disappearing into the newly formed cloud. Naruto was the first one to leave the almost vacant classroom while Sakura and Sasuke followed not too far behind. Naruto made his way away from the other two members of squad seven and headed towards the side exit of the academy. Once he had reached the outside, Naruto jumped onto the large academy wall and ran silently onto the top of the structure. As he reached the top he was greeted by a small glance from Kakashi along with a motion to sit down on the steps that were approximately two or three meters away from the railing that Kakashi was currently sitting upon. After a few moments of silence, the other two members of panel seven arrived at the scene.

It took both of them a moment to comprehend the fact that Naruto had been able to indeed make it to the top of the academy faster than they had. It also seemed as though Naruto and Kakashi had been sharing the awkward silence: that was still plaguing the group, for a seemingly long period of time. The two members of team seven that had just arrived opted to just ignore the oddities that seemed to hover around Naruto and to just focus on what their new jonin sensei had to say. Sasuke and Sakura eventually began to refocus on the task at hand and managed to bring their bodies to sit down next to Naruto on the steps.

As they did this; Kakashi started to speak: "well, to get started, I would like you all to tell me about yourselves; you know, your likes, dislikes, dreams: hopes for the future, those kinds of things." "But sensei, shouldn't _you _go first, you _are _our new sensei and we know nothing about you" was Sakura's single witty (kind of…) remark towards Kakashi. "Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes; well I don't really feel like telling you that. As for my dislikes; I dislike when people try to find out what I dislike. And my dreams are frankly none of your business…" The entire other half of the team excluding Naruto was somewhat stunned by Kakashi's quick remark towards Sakura's question. Before the other members of squad seven could go too far into musing about the event that was currently taking place, Kakashi cut them off with this statement: "now it's your turn, you, pinky, you're up." Sakura, still in a little bit of a daze, was quick to answer Kakashi's request. "My name is Sakura Haruno and as for what I like, well (blush), well my dream is to (blush), and I dislike Ino-pig!" was Sakura's undeniably useless input. '_It looks as though girls her age are more interested in butt fucking boys than training…_' was Kakashi's almost immediate thought as he pointed to Sasuke as if beckoning him to verbalize his thoughts. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like much and what I like is too few to note, but I do have an _ambition_; I will kill a certain man, and restore my clan to its former power…" As Sasuke finished his semi death-speech, Kakashi pointed to the person whose answer was the only thing that he was actually interested in hearing from his new apprentices. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I don't have the time to waste thinking about what I like and dislike, and I spend the time that I could be using to think up some ridiculous item of thought called a _dream_ doing something remotely useful; unlike sitting around in a group talking about these ineffectual things…" 

Kakashi was taken aback by the amount of hate that Naruto was able to pack into such a small sentence. It was as if every word that Naruto had said cut into your flesh in the most painful and undesirable ways achievable. Realizing that all three of his new protégés had spoken their mind; Kakashi went on to explain that just because the three of them had made it past the genin tests at the academy, didn't mean that they were going to become genin and that it all depended on them passing _his_ survival exercise. "Oh, and don't eat breakfast in the morning; unless you would like to puke it up later on…" was Kakashi's last word of advice as he seemed to "poof" out of existence. After hearing this, Naruto decided to go for a walk through the village in order to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow's recently uncovered "challenge". 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**There it is, chapter #9.**

**Well I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter but it was planned out like this in order to get ready for the next chapter. The next chapter will have a lot more action in it in comparison to the other chapters.**

**If there is anything you feel is out of place in this chapter or you just want to congratulate me on how awesome I am (Ya sure…), then please submit a review by clicking on that rectangle on the bottom left hand corner of the page. If you do then the bunny rabbit won't need to gnaw your other leg off…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well it's spring break, and I am writing this in the car on the way to phili and then Boston... The good news is the fact that I have some free time in the car (7 and a half hours…) to write; the bad news is that it's kind of a bumpy ride and I will most likely make more than a few grammar mistakes while writing. I will check it numerous times but I might miss a few.**

**I will try to make this much, much longer than the other chapters because of my extra time and the fact that most people wanted the chapters to be so much longer…**

**I got a review by someone, I don't have internet on the road and so I don't remember who it was and I can't answer it because I can't remember the question either… It was a really long review and I thank you for it whoever you are. I will ****answer it if it kills me, but I need to get the internet back at the hotel. So when I figure it out I will post your answer on this chapter or maybe (if I don't get around to it) the next one…**

**Ya, and for god's sake, please review…**

**And if you don't believe in god then for Jesus' sake, please review.**

**And if you're a Jew like me, then, well, uhhhhh…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: oturatN nwo t'nod**

**Claimer: I own all of my shit… **

**On with the story, bitch…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was a sinister, gloomy, and very murky morning in Konoha for anyone's standard. The grass had a not-so-light covering of dew and just about everything that the eye could capture an image of had some form of condensation wrapped around all of its outward surfaces. The air was thick with a dense haze that smelled slightly of rotting wood or even a decomposing carcass of some sort… This change in the weather would only further Naruto Uzumaki's advantage in the training exercise that he would undoubtedly face in his near future; his near future being about three hours away.

Well, if Naruto wasn't as intelligent as he was, he would actually be there now waiting for his tardy sensei to finally show the fuck up, but he was using the early morning hours to do something moderately productive. This 'thing' being training at the field across from his team's meeting place. He was currently working on high-speed taijutsu. Naruto ran at an extremely high speed towards a training dummy before quickly slamming his fist into its head and shooting it about twelve or so feet into the air. He then proceeded to quickly pull a kunai out of his kunai holster and fade into a nearly invisible blur; reappearing on the other side of the training ground not more than a quarter of a second later with the broken pieces of wood that used to be the training dummy hitting the ground in the center of the slightly scarred landscape.

As he was picking himself up from his previous position on the ground, he heard the sound of the gentle footsteps of his two teammates who were currently approaching the opposing training ground. With a quick hand seal, Naruto vanished in a swirl of dew covered leaves and appeared in the adjacent training ground a few seconds before his team fully came into view. Naruto promptly brushed off the dirt that had found a home on his cloak during the light training session and awaited his teammate's arrival.

Naruto, realizing that this survival exam would most likely reach the beginnings of his limits in terms of skill and strength, had pulled out most if not all of the stops. He was wearing his ninja cloak along with his black short sleeve shirt. He also had spent a good bit of time tying a long roll of thin white cloth in a special and complex way around his forearms and around his legs (wrapped around his pant legs) in order to allow better flexibility and to keep his movements sharp and crisp.

He wore pearl black ninja pants that allowed complete elasticity but were made of a tremendously strong material that could even weather a light slash from a kunai. He had managed to acquire and was currently wearing ANBU ninja sandals that had specially designed soles that were top of the line in terms of quality, comfort, and traction. His mammoth of a sword had been cleaned, sharpened, and shined into the perfect form of murder. All of his kunai and other weaponry had also been raised to a similar caliber. He had come completely prepared with many types of shinobi tools and weapons to make sure that nothing would stand between him and the victory that he craved.

As Sakura and Sasuke finally approached Naruto at the far end of the training ground, Naruto wasted no time in explaining that they would be here for a while waiting for their sensei to arrive. "You should make yourselves comfortable, we will be here for a while" was Naruto's monotone warning as he walked away heading towards the center training log of the training ground to meditate. He took a seat in front of the wooden pole and began to calm himself and slow his heart rate into a pace akin to the beating of your heart when you sleep.

It didn't take long before he noticed the change in temperature and the fact that the floor that he was sitting on was covered in a good amount of water. He slowly opened his eyes and soon realized that he was residing in a sewer of some sort. He inspected the odd pipes running the length of the hallway as he got up and began to follow them down into the abyss. It wasn't long before he found himself on the outside of an extremely large cage with a seemingly flimsy piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it acting as a lock. He immediately realized that he was staring at the prison of the Kyuubi no Yokai; the most powerful of the bijuu.

He remained impassive as the demon appeared in his field of vision from the back of the penitentiary. **"I see my jailor has finally arrived at my humble abode" **was the demon's single statement as it flailed its nine large chakra tails as if it was deeply amused with what it's jailor would say. "What have you summoned me for; I hope for your sake that it is vitally important" was Naruto's reply as he watched the monster calculatingly. **"Always quick to get to the point I see." **Naruto was not amused, and it showed. **"I will speak with haste, but let me change into something more comfortable first" **was the demon's response as the malicious chakra around it slowly formed into a more humane shape and proceeded to shrink into a much smaller form. Naruto was moderately intrigued and watched with curiosity but retained his annoyance. After a few seconds the drama ended and a figure approached the rusty metal bars of the cell. To say that Naruto was surprised would have been, well, dead nuts on the mark. What lay before him was the most drop dead gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his entire life. Her figure was magnificently curved, like those gay ass mountain road ways in Georgia that make whoever you're sitting with regurgitate their last meal all over your lap. She was a little taller than Naruto was, and looked just slightly older than he was.

She had long crimson hair that reached down to slightly lower than her mid back with a few strands framing the edges of her beautiful face. Her skin was of a milky complexion, that when topped off with a pleasant smile, would seem to just make you completely calmed and relaxed; a misleading feature that she must have used to kill those who were blind enough to be tricked in such a way. Her 'assets' were anything but absent as well. They stood out well in the amazing scarlet kimono she was wearing. Naruto could not ignore her looks; no matter how hard he tried to. He didn't want to admit it, but she was astonishingly attractive.

Naruto was in shock, but pushed himself out of it and forced himself to remain impassive. The kyuubi frowned. **"What's the matter, are you not pleased with my human form?"** "It would be much easier to seduce me if I didn't know that you were a blood thirsty demon out to kill me and all of humanity" was Naruto's quick response as he continued to stare impassively at the demon in front of him. **"Aren't all human females?"** was Kyuubi's factual statement as she continued with what she had summoned him for.

"**I want out, and I want you to let me free"** was her seemingly 'gentle' demand as she looked at Naruto with a hardened stare. **"Well at least partly" **she continued. "What is in it for me, or do you assume that you have any authority in decisions made about your future?" Kyuubi smiled at this, for she anticipated this and had planned a trade that he could not refuse. **"I will train you in the many fighting styles that I have picked up during the numerous years that I roamed the earth" **was her answer as her smile widened in anticipation for Naruto's response. What happened next, she had not anticipated. He began to chuckle, and then that chuckle became a full blown laugh as he turned and put his hands on the side wall that he was now facing and braced himself as he laughed with his head down. Her smile faltered, and then completely failed as he continued to laugh bitterly. After he began to recover from his laughing session he turned back towards the demon and found that she had an almost heartbroken expression adorning her visage.

"Wow, that is unbelievable" he started. "To think, that you, the kyuubi, dragged me into your hell hole of a prison to confront me with **that**." "I just can't wrap my mind around it, the source of every problem that I have _**ever**_ experienced, wastes time that I will never get back on this horse shit." "It's a disgrace for you to even suggest that I would fall for such a painfully obvious plan." Naruto began to walk away from the now shocked and inconsolable '_woman_' but turned around midstride and began to speak. "I'll tell you what, since I feel '_bad_' for you, I will allow you a glimpse of what I am allowed to feel outside of this prison. He then proceeded to take one of his kunai and throw it at the bottom left corner of the paper seal. Once it had struck the target, part of paper was cut from the seal and disintegrated before it could fully reach the damp ground. Naruto then turned back around and slowly faded out of the demon's line of sight. After she was able to pull herself out of her shocked state, the full impact of the conversation hit her. Being completely shut out from her dream cut her up inside. It made her angry, miserable, and unbelievably depressed. But she would find a way to freedom, no matter the cost. At that thought, she smiled like only a conniving fox could. There were many other ways to get what she wanted, ones that were a much more _painful_, and gory.

As Naruto regained consciousness, he was able to spot a seemingly new cloud of smoke fade away revealing one Hatake Kakashi. He seemed to have an alarm clock and three bento boxes in his hands. Naruto, deciding that it would be a good idea to see what was going on, jumped up and walked towards his team. He would immediately regret this as his ears were greeted with a loud screeching noise coming from Haruno Sakura that seemed to equate to a normal person saying **"YOU'RE LATE!!" **Of course since Sakura seemed to be half banshee, the only thing that ended up coming out of her mouth was an earsplitting screeching sound followed by the light dripping sound of blood flowing from Naruto's ears.

After the annoyance was taken care of, Kakashi explained to them the true survival test and all of its challenging features. "You three must get one of these two bells before lunch; if you don't, you will be tied to one of those stumps while I eat your lunch in front of you." "Not to mention that you will be sent back to the academy" was Kakashi's cheery statement as he looked at the differing expressions from his three protégés. They all expressed fear except for the visage of Naruto, which remained impassive or maybe even slightly _blood thirsty_... Kakashi was baffled by this but recomposed himself before he could arouse any suspicion. "You must come at me with the intent to kill, you may even use shuriken." "If you don't come at me prepared to kill, you will never get the bells…" Kakashi continued. "You will begin on my command, three, two, one, **GO!!**"

As he did this the entire cell disappeared, excluding Kakashi. He began to assess their stealth abilities. Sasuke and Sakura did well for genin, but as Kakashi was searching for Naruto, he failed to notice the two hands burst from the ground and latch onto his legs until it was too late. Naruto used his grip on Kakashi's legs to pull himself out of the ground and trap Kakashi's feet and lower leg into the now cracked terrain. With full killing intent, Naruto launched himself at Kakashi's jugular, kunai trapped between Naruto's powerful jaws. He cut into the flesh without mercy but with complete pleasure, until the only thing remaining was, a log? But Naruto only smiled as he heard a loud explosion from the nearest tree to his right, no doubt in his mind that it was the explosive tag that he had placed on the leg of the fucker who thought it a great idea to test his abilities and his patience with a survival exercise such as this. There, on the ground under the foliage, lied the bloody corpse of the Hatake. The corpse then proceeded to 'poof' out of existence. "_A blood clone eh, not bad for a jonin_" was his single thought as he ran silently through the forest in high pursuit of his sensei. Sakura was completely stunned at her teammate's abilities. Not only did she nor anyone else for that matter, detect him use that jutsu, but he had managed to push their jonin sensei into retreating and most likely formulating a plan. It was just unreal. Sasuke on the other hand was struck with uncontrollable feelings of jealousy and resentment. He wanted that power, and was seriously considering going Itachi all over the fucking training ground. He would not be shown up by someone like him, and hurriedly gave chase to Naruto and Kakashi; leaving Sakura to try to figure out her own plan of action, if she was capable of such a feat.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Whew, glad I finished the chapter,**

**This one is over double the length of the other chapters, and it took a while to write. It is a little over 2,500 (2,686) words opposed to an average of about 1,300 words for the other chapters. It took me about four hours to write (in the car at ten at night, so it would be about three hours normally) opposed to an hour and a half to two hours for the other chapters**

**If you like the length of this chapter you can review and say so but keep in mind that it will take a lot longer to update because of the fact that I don't have so much free time at home. **

**I hope you like it, and if you do (or if you don't), **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**O YA**


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I'm writing this on the way back home from Boston

**Well, I'm writing this on the way back home from Boston. **

**And so, I would like to remind you that it's a wild ride on the highway. This dilemma might cause a few more errors than normal, so please, bear with me.**

**I hope that the extra chapter length was a good bonus, I will try to make this the same length or longer. **

**As an important reminder, I would like to let you know that I often make changes and constantly better my fic, I will let you know if I do something drastic, I'm thinking about adding something into chapter ten that I forgot when writing it, but as of now it's not something that is an absolute.**

**I would like to thank Vilkath who gave me a ton of good advice that I will definitely take advantage of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone's shit except the shit that comes out of my ass.**

**Claimer: I own all my shit…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'_That boy is something else; I might even need to use __**it**__ to keep up with his movements_'was just one of the many thoughts that were racing through Kakashi's now completely alert mind. Naruto's little charade had almost cost Kakashi his life; he had severely underestimated what his protégé had been able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. He was sure that Naruto was just playing with him at the moment; which was not in his favor at all. He would have a great deal of trouble fighting him without using the sharingan let alone keep the bells from him. Then he had Sasuke to deal with; another predicament that he could not ignore. Sakura might also pose a threat, even though it would most likely be in the form of a distraction from the actual fight at hand.

Naruto could _taste _Kakashi's surprise saturating the air. He was now in a crouching position; examining the trail that Kakashi had carelessly left behind. It was comprised of broken debris that he had accidentally created due to his haste. It was an unwise move on Kakashi's part to underestimate Naruto; it had almost cost him a severe injury. But now he had lost some of his advantage; he would be expected now, and Kakashi would surely come up with a plan to gain his lost advantage. He needed to use a move that was unexpected, something that was extremely versatile in its usage, something that could make finding Kakashi effortless, but at the same time create an opening for a well placed assault. Naruto then slowly brought his hands up in an odd sign, realizing that there was only one jutsu in his arsenal that fit the bill perfectly. It had taken many hours of training with Jaraiya to master this supposedly 'forbidden' technique. It had all been worth it, for he had gained an asset that far outweighed its risks.

Sasuke was _**pissed**_. He could have made his _brother_ proud with the amount of _hate_ that he was indulging in. He was now running full speed towards where he had seen Naruto disappear into the foliage. He would _**not**_ be shown up by a useless scapegoat such as him. He was an Uchiha; he was of the most superior bloodline in the entire village. As he was delving deeper into his anger and abhorrence, he was greeted by the vision of Naruto crouching close to the ground, creating some sort of hand seal that he could only identify as the ram seal. As he was homing in on his target, he was surprised to hear Naruto mutter an odd phrase. It took a moment for him to register that he had called out the jutsu known as kage bunshin.

Not two seconds after the jutsu title was spoken, one hundred Naruto clones seemed to form out of thin air. All of them immediately jumped onto separate tree branches and all went forward in a single general direction; probably a search team sent to find his would be squad leader. The odd part about this was that they were all completely silent; the only sound you could hear was the sound of the gentle evening breeze flowing around the entirety of the forest training area.

Kakashi slowly appeared on top of a large rock that sat next to an even larger, almost mountain looking rock. The rock over looked a large clearing that used to be training ground thirty-eight. He had just finished placing an array of traps throughout the opening in the landscape; he was hoping that they would work like he had planned and disable Naruto instead of permanently injuring him. It was a dangerous tactic, but, he had to take a chance in order to come out of this challenge as the victor, and show to Naruto along with the other members of the squad the true meaning of this exercise. Although that was the true meaning of the survival training, he was starting to get more than a little competitive. He had never fought a genin or even a chuunin that had come close to beating him in all of his years as a jonin. He intended to keep it that way.

As Kakashi was finishing up his mental preparation, Naruto arrived at the opposite end of the clearing that Kakashi was currently residing within. Kakashi then proceeded to jump onto the same level as Naruto. For a short few moments, they sat there; each one not daring to move away in fear that the other would initiate something vital. That was until Kakashi started to speak: "it has been a long while since I have been so challenged by anyone besides a fellow jonin" was Kakashi's seemingly monotone statement as he continued to stare at Naruto calculatingly. "You haven't even begun seeing my _true_ power yet" was Naruto's equally monotone statement. "Yeah, that's why I feel that I might need to get serious for this one" was Kakashi's finishing remark as he brought his hand up and readjusted his headband to reveal his blazing three pronged sharingan. Naruto only smirked as it was too late.

At that moment, five Naruto clones seemed to just sprout from the barren ground and latch onto each of Kakashi's four limbs while one clone proceeded to grab the back of Kakashi's neck and apply a slight amount of pressure in order to keep his head from turning to the side. "Yeah, I'm going to be completely serious as well; that's why I'm going to leave you with a sort of scar; in order to remind you never to underestimate me again" was Naruto's dark sentiment as his voice seemed to deepen slightly. Naruto then went on to remove his pearl black cloak; revealing his other articles of clothing. With a simple hand motion, another one of Naruto's clones stationed around the district jumped forth from the forested area and walked over to the genuine Naruto's position. Naruto then brought his bandaged hand up from his side and allowed the clone to mold the chakra that he was now pumping through his appendage into a perfectly crafted sphere of energy.

Kakashi immediately recognized the peculiarity in front of him to be the _rasengan_, his sensei's jutsu of choice.

Naruto then detached from his clone, rasengan in hand, and ran at an insane speed towards his target. Kakashi could only watch as the clones' grip tightened around his neck and appendages. As Naruto was only a few feet away from delivering the crushing blow, there was an odd sound that was heard by the two men in the clearing. The sound was followed by a large ball of fire coming down from the sky towards them at an alarming pace. As it neared them the sound wave fully reached their ears; "**gokakyou no jutsu!**" was Sasuke's only declaration as the fire converged with the entire clearing; burning most of the center to a crisp. As the smoke cleared; Naruto was seen just outside of the death zone, just uncovering himself from the safety of his cloak. His clones had alerted him of the Uchiha prick's arrival just in time to use his rasengan as a propellant and make it to the edge of the forest; he then used his cloak as a heat shield of sorts.

After a few moments Sasuke jumped down from his perch on a near tree branch and made his way towards Naruto. "You shouldn't have tried to fight him alone, you have no chance against him, dobe" was Sasuke's only comment as he tried to ignore the images of Naruto's earlier jutsu and his absolute desire of finding a way to obtain that power. Of course Naruto's following action, could not be ignored. It took a moment for Sasuke to register how he had found his way through a near tree and how he had managed to be regurgitating blood all over himself. He then began to regain his memories of Naruto using his knee as a type of weapon and slamming it into his now broken ribcage. Naruto then apparently drove his fist into his face hard enough to send him through the tree that he was currently lying a few feet away from.

As Sasuke was finally regaining some of his composure, Naruto grabbed him by the neck and maneuvered him in such a way that made Sasuke focus solely on what he was preparing to say. "What do you still not understand about you not fucking around with me, I was about to complete my personal business, and you go and fuck it up." After letting his announcement soak in, he continued: "I understand that you are an annoying fuck bag but I would appreciate it if you would do something useful for once." Naruto then proceeded to drop Sasuke back into the bloody puddle that he had originally created. Naruto got up from his position on the ground and looked around for Kakashi; he was nowhere to be found. His clones had dismembered the previous traps and he could move out again. "You can either come with me and be at least somewhat useful, or you can sit there and drown in your own blood; it's your choice" was Naruto's final proclamation as he began to head out.

Sasuke, never wanting to be beaten by anyone, forced himself up and followed Naruto; with every single one of his muscles protesting every step of the way.

Kakashi was stunned, no _traumatized_ by Naruto's display of jutsu. Every time he tried to focus on a new tactic his mind always wandered to new questions that needed answering. 'The only person that could have taught him that technique was Jaraiya, and he hasn't been seen in _years_.' He just decided that he would figure it all out when this was over; that meant getting Naruto to spill the information.

Naruto wasted no time in finding Kakashi, well him and about three hundred clones. He had traced him back to the original training ground with Sasuke not far behind. There he had found something interesting. Sakura was apparently being held hostage with a kunai to her neck and Kakashi; the one who was holding the kunai, was sitting on top of her as if awaiting their arrival. "Ah, I see that you finally made it" was Kakashi's cheery statement as he gave the two boys a smile from under his mask. Naruto and Sasuke only watched as Kakashi continued: "OK then, I see that you boys aren't in the mood for a chat, so lets get on with it then, shall we?" "Naruto, kill Sasuke or Sakura dies" was Kakashi's yet again cheery statement as he watched the monotone visage of Uzumaki Naruto curve up into an evil smile only compatible with that of a fox. Naruto then began to chuckle as a light red aura started to form around him and as his features became slightly more animalistic. "Kakashi, do you really believe that I care about such a useless bag of flesh?" Was Naruto's only question towards Kakashi as he darted towards him at lightning fast speeds. Not waiting for an opinion, he screamed the answer as his fist collided with Kakashi's face; "**Well your wrong!**" A large stream of blood followed Kakashi's now limp body through two trees and along a three meter slide. The blood that now pooled by Kakashi's unconscious body began to form a string of waves as Naruto walked by and ripped the two bells off of his corpse just as the lunch bell sounded.

Naruto dragged Kakashi's carcass towards the training logs along with the three bento boxes that he had picked up from the memorial that Kakashi had placed them on top of at the beginning of the day. Naruto then plopped down on the scarred ground to catch his now hampered breath. He then threw a bento box at a still shocked Sakura and Sasuke, who both took their seats to the left of Naruto and started to eat. After a good few minutes of silence, Naruto spoke: "I will bring Kakashi to the hospital after lunch; I assume that we will receive a verdict on how we did after he recuperates." They both just gave a light nod and finished eating their lunches before heading home. Naruto on the other hand headed to the hospital with Kakashi's limp form slung over his shoulder. He took to the roofs in order to stay out of the way of the villagers; if they were to find the supposed 'demon boy' carrying the body of one of Konoha's jonin over his shoulder, things would go to hell rather quickly.

As Naruto neared the hospital, he formed a henge and transformed into some random person who looked average enough. He jumped down from the roof of a restaurant and landed in front of the Konoha hospital. Just standing there brought back memories of all of the times that he had been mobbed, bullied, or had just barely survived an assassination attempt. It made him sick to just think about his past, so he just walked in and dropped Kakashi off at the front desk; not wanting to wait for a room. As he made his way home, he began to mentally prepare for meditation; kyuubi was fucking with her leash, and he wouldn't tolerate it. He was able to make it home without much of a problem, which was explicitly helpful for the preparation needed prior to meditation. Instead of climbing up the broken and elderly stairs to his apartment, he just ran up the wall until he had reached his balcony. After unlocking the balcony door and taking off his cloak and ninja sandals, Naruto made his way to his bed and proceeded to get in the proper stance for meditation. It took all of five minutes to make it into the sewer that the demon fox was intertwined with. As Naruto neared the giant iron cage, he was able to see that the kyuubi, still in her human form, was sitting down on something that looked like a rock almost, maybe a deformation in the cage of some sort. Regardless of what she was sitting on, she looked as though she was expecting the anger that would most definitely be thrown her way by Naruto, a side affect of what she had done, or what Naruto himself had done.

She gracefully got up from her perch on the rock and made her way towards the bars that held her captive. As soon as she was within the range of Naruto's vision, he began to speak: "and when did you assume that I was your rag doll?" was the beginning of what the kyuubi new would become a very long rant. What she didn't expect was for Naruto to lunge at breakneck pace towards the bars of the prison and slam his hand through the gap and get about an inch from her countenance. A low growl escaped Naruto's mouth as he continued: "You know that I _detest_ when people, or demons, fuck with me." "You know that you were going to kill Kakashi had I not stopped you before" he spat out. "**Yes, well you know that I don't like it when flesh bags like you act as though you are **_**superior **_**to me in any way shape or form**" the demon stated with just as much authority as Naruto had just displayed. She thought that she might as well have a little fun toying with his now rampaging emotions. "I want you to stop fucking with my emotions and stop your petty efforts at taking over my body" Naruto stated matter-of-factly, making sure that the statement had an underlying edge to it as if to state: 'that there would be much pain in your near future if you did not comply'.

Kyuubi only smirked as she started to speak.

"**You did a great job at ending my suggested deal yesterday, and I know that it was a most petty attempt at freedom on my part.**" She started. "**But that little bit of freedom that you intended to give me ended up being a lot more than you could have comprehended. I can see, feel, taste, smell, and hear what you do, but I also have access to your emotions and the like.**" This only reassured Naruto that his fears were indeed a reality. "**But not to worry, I know of an alternative route that you could take; or not, it's up to you**" she cooed cheerily. Naruto sighed; he had underestimated the cunning of the demon and he new that it would cause much more trouble than it seemed it would. "What do you suggest" Naruto asked dejectedly. The Kyuubi's smile only widened. "**I would like a trade; I will stop my charade if you allow me some freedom outside of this **_**torturous**_** chamber**" she emphasized on how miserable it was to make sure that the message was completely understood. Naruto sighed yet again; he didn't want to deal with this, but he had no choice. If he denied her, she would definitely get him caught up in deep shit down the road. "Fine, you win, I will allow you _some_, very _limited_ freedom" he stated. The Kyuubi now had an extremely large grin in place, and would no doubt keep it there for a long, long time. "**Ok, I will tell you the specifics next time we meet; we don't have time to go over the entirety of the instructions at the moment**" she said as she waved him off dismissively.

Naruto awoke suddenly and realized that he was back in the conscious world; sitting cross legged on his bed. He sighed for the third time that night; he really was in over his head. He needed sleep and didn't want to dwell on this new dilemma at the moment, as it was going on nine. He had vital training to do in the morning and he needed to rest his body and ease his mind from the troubles that he would most definitely face in the near future.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Wow, that took FOREVER.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter; it took all day to write. I hope that I can make another chapter tomorrow on the final leg of the trip home. **

**This chapter is longer than all of the other chapters: it is over 3,000 (3,298) words long- about three times longer than the other chapters.**

**As always, I appreciate all reviews that I receive and encourage those of you who read this to do so. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. **

**And as always;**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	12. Chapter 12

O yes, I am back for the third thirteenth time

**O yes, I am back for the thirteenth time.**

**I have found that this fic is getting to point where people are starting to try and get me to change things that they don't agree with. I am going to say this once, and only once before I start to flame and rant and pull all of that shit out: WHAT I SAY GOES, IF YOU DON'T AGREE THEN YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF.**

**That's not to say that I don't want to hear your opinions, quite the contrary. I want to hear your outlooks and the like but at the same time I need you to understand that I am not obligated to change my writings to what you believe to be the truth. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** I have read over my entire fic and by the time you get to read this, all of the spelling, grammatical, and content errors for all of the chapters should have been fixed (all of the ones that I found or saw fit to change).**

**ANOTHERE IMPORTANT NOTE: ****I am thinking of changing the title ****survival**** into another title: ****survival: there will be blood****. So if you can't find my fic under ****survival****, then you know that I changed it. If you agree with the change in title, please let me know. If you don't like it than let me know also; I would also appreciate other title suggestions. **

**I would now like to thank all of my reviewers for the reviews and encourage you all to continue to review and all of you who haven't reviewed to start; or I will open the god damn bag.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto awoke gradually to the welcoming abyss that was his shadowy bedroom. All around him was shade and shadow, because of the fact that the sun had yet to rise and shine through his grime covered window. Naruto felt, well, good, actually.The kyuubi had followed through on her deal and had ceased screwing with his emotions and chakra usage. Without the light to aggravate his eyes, waking up wasn't as painfully annoying as usual either. Realizing that now was as good as ever to start his early morning routine, Naruto silently slid out of his comforting getaway of a bed. He then proceeded to make his way to his linen closet; making sure to use his arms as a guide because of how his eyes weren't quite in tune with the darkness yet. Soon after reaching the closet and getting a plain white towel from within the confined space, Naruto made his way to his shower. After walking in and shutting the door, Naruto progressed to pull the curtain away from the left side of the tub before stripping and getting into the revealed space.

The warm water that pelted his body seemed to rejuvenate his senses and further ease his mind frame into something akin to 'comfortable'. After washing his untamable locks and making sure that he was indeed clean, Naruto turned off the revitalizing water before rapping his recently acquired towel around his slightly damp frame. He then made his way to his kitchen for a bite to eat. Naruto never really ate much for breakfast; maybe some toast or an apple, and today wasn't that much different. He decided on some toast and therefore found a few pieces of bread within his seemingly ancient bread box and placed them in his almost equally as primordial toaster. After the commencement of his breakfast creation, Naruto went back to his room in order to get dressed and prepared for his early morning exercises.

Naruto first went over to his closet and picked out his normal outfit consisting of a black short sleeve shirt, the same type of shinobi pants that he had worn during the survival exercise yesterday, and his black ANBU style shinobi sandals. After going over to his balcony and checking the temperature, Naruto also picked out a long sleeve plain white shirt to wear under his black one; in turn assuring that his arms would remain warm. After getting dressed, Naruto went over to his dresser to the left of his bed and opened the top compartment to reveal several rolls of white wrapping tape. He then proceeded to take one at random before walking over to the edge of his bed, plopping down on top of his divan, and starting to wrap his forearms in this white cloth. After completing this routine process, Naruto moved down to his legs and wrapped the tape around his calf and up around the bottom of his pants; thus securing his pant legs in place.

After getting dressed and wrapping his appendages, Naruto started to ready his shinobi equipment. He gathered his many scrolls that housed special apparatus' such as his large cleaver and his hand blade, to your average kunai and shuriken. He also made sure to strap on his kunai holster and thigh pouch. After he gathered his equipment, Naruto went on to get his single fingerless, metal plated shinobi glove from atop his kitchen table and slide it on. He then grabbed; and quickly devoured his recently created toast and headed out the door towards the Hokage monument. As Naruto walked through the dark and empty streets of Konoha, he was able to see something that made his blood boil. Apparently he wasn't the only one that the drunks all over the village decided to take advantage of. Just as the drunks had tried to end his existence, the drunk that resided in an ally way only a few yards away seemed to be trying to commit an act that looked an awful lot like _rape_.

Naruto's anger towards the man only increased exponentially as he watched the man beat the woman with his fist and glass beer bottle. Naruto knew all too well how that felt, and the scene in front of him only made him remember all of those horrible memories. Soon Naruto found himself shaking all over and balling his hands into extremely tight fists that seemed to coax a steady stream of blood to flow freely from Naruto's now lightly cut palm. Naruto then walked slowly into the scene in front of him and just as soon as he had reached the drunken man; it had ended. Naruto had finished him off before the man had even known that he was there. Naruto kept his shaking hand on the mans crushed skull for a short few moments as he allowed the bloody chunks of bone and flesh seep down between his fingers and the wall that the man's head was now smashed against. The woman in front of him was in complete shock as her previously shed tears flowed down her now pale face. The woman in front of him looked to be about sixteen years of age and had brown hair that made its way to her mid back if not longer. She had pale blue eyes that at the moment only conveyed her state of shock more explicitly than her tears and shaking body did. She was of a lithe frame and appeared to be about 5'6" or 5'7". After a few moments of silence Naruto's muscles relaxed and he let out a long, drawn out sigh as he let the bloody cadaver slide down the wall and land with a small "thunk" on the ground. The woman muttered a small "thank you" as she began to regain _some_ of her composure. "Now you know what it's like" was Naruto's only dwindling, almost whispered statement as he slowly walked away back towards his destination. The woman could only stare in shock.

As Naruto walked, he took another deep, calming sigh. He lifted his slightly bloodied palm and inspected the light spasms that it was now experiencing. '_Look at me, not even able to take the life of such scum without emotional exertion; pitiful_.' Naruto continued to walk until he reached the base of the Hokage monument. After waiting a moment to place his thoughts aside, Naruto hopped onto the front of the mountain and ran silently up the rough terrain to the flat surface that resided on top of the rather large monument. He almost immediately started his morning exercises. He started with shuriken target practice. He picked a notch on a near by tree and proceeded to throw his newly resurrected shuriken from his thigh pouch at the target. The results were immediate.

He had missed the target by two inches. He then threw his next; which missed by an even greater margin on the opposite side. Naruto could only stare and indulge in another, long drawn out sigh. He was letting his emotions get the better of him; something that can only hinder a ninja useless in battle. '_I must gain control…_' Naruto then decided to meditate; in hopes that he could relieve his burdened mind. Naruto soon found himself in his sewer of a mindscape: '_son of a bitch…_' Naruto walked through the familiar labyrinth and into the large room that housed the cage of his prisoner: the demon fox. "**I am glad to see that you have found your way here**" was the Kyuubi's greeting as she came into view: still in her 'human' form. "I see that you continue to try my patience with your petty antics" was Naruto's continually monotone statement. "**Awe-, you don't like to see me anymore?**" "What did you bring me here for; I need to" "**-what, throw your useless toys at a tree?**" was the demon's ever mocking statement as her lips curved up into a smirk. Naruto only closed his eyes in exasperation and ignored her statement. Seeing that she was not getting anywhere fast, Kyuubi stated her purpose: "**seeing as though you aren't doing anything of much importance, I need you to fulfill your part of our **_**arrangemen**__t._" Naruto remained silent as he awaited his instruction. "**The first step in freeing me is gathering animal flesh that is of equal or greater mass as myself.**" She began. "**If there is not enough mass to match my form then my body will be disfigured, and I will not tolerate such a screw up**" Naruto's neutral visage formed into a scowl; the Kyuubi was starting to agitate him further.

Naruto just turned and walked in the opposite direction: opting to let the demon bitch dwell on thoughts of uncertain freedom. He would get around to completing the ever daunting task: _eventually_...

Naruto soon found himself awakening from his disrupted meditation. He was soon greeted by an ever rising sun from below the horizon line. It was a mesmerizing sight; even for him. It seemed to melt his pent up pressure and renew his sense of control and security. His moment of detached nirvana was interrupted by the sensation of a possible enemy approaching his position. Naruto immediately verbalized his knowing of the intruder's existence: "what is your business interrupting my solitude?" was Naruto's semi demand and semi question. "Naruto, you act as though we have never met" was the trespasser's seemingly humorous statement as he stayed at his position only a few yards away from Naruto watching the ever-rising orb that was the sun. "Oh lord Hokage, of what do I owe this occasion to?" Naruto asked with only a slight hint of amusement being the undertone of his statement. "You are not required to uphold such formalities in my presence my boy" Sarutobi said with a much defined line of amusement coating his sentence. "I must insist Hokage-sama, I cannot allow myself to lack such formalities around our _wonderful_ leader" Naruto made sure to express the word _wonderful_ with an ever so slight hint of sarcasm as to show his unspoken opinion. "Fare enough" was the Sandaime's lingering conclusion as he waited a moment before continuing with the actual reason he had come to speak with the young man in front of him. Naruto stood up and turned to face the old man that was the shinobi leader of Konoha and devoted his full attention to the matter at hand. "Kakashi-san was diagnosed with a minor concussion yesterday, he has since recovered and has gone to gather supplies for the mission that I just assigned to your cell" was the old man's now serious statement as he continued. I went to visit him and found the cause of his injury to be from you…" "He had stated that you are of astonishing skill for a genin and are worthy of the simple c rank mission that I assigned to you." "He also warned me of something rather, disturbing…" "Naruto, what is happening with the kyuubi and what of the seal?" Sarutobi asked in his still stern voice with a visage to match. "Nothing that is of your concern, my dearest Hokage" Naruto said in a rather distant voice. His answer reminded Sarutobi of what his old prized pupil acted like. Hints of twisted thoughts were carried throughout Naruto's declarations.

"Naruto, as the leader of this village, if I find that you are breaching the code of law; I **will** act accordingly." Naruto only chuckled lightly as he walked away towards the edge of the cliff and jumped down; landing lightly on the ground below. He left only a worried Sandaime in his wake to show that he was even truly present; well that and two stray shuriken.

Naruto walked with a small smirk on his face: '_maybe I will do as the damned fox wants: if only to coax the senile old fool into taking the initiative in the battle that I so desire…_' Naruto thought as he headed home to prepare for his first genuine mission of his shinobi 'career'.

'_Only then can I take my revenge…'_

'_Only then can I have utter redemption…' _

'_Only then…'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Finally it is finished.**

**I am sorry that it took slightly less than two weeks to post; I was extremely busy.**

**I hope that I can update sooner than I did this chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews-I really appreciate it.**

**And as always; **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Merry hanza-quanza-christica everybody

**Merry hanza-quanza-christica everybody. That is assuming you're reading this in December; almost seven months away.**

**And yeah, **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The rising sun shone brightly against the new morning dew. The seemingly virgin grass smelled lightly of mildew or mold, because of the soaking that the early condensation was bringing upon the grass. This phenomenon was something that the blond haired boy walking towards the east gate of Konoha could observe, being that he had been running on muscle memory alone while he spaced out in quiet contemplation. His mind was thinking of other things, like how he was going to avoid Hatake's future questioning. It would most likely prove to be a problem if he questioned all that Naruto would like to keep a secret.

That being true, Naruto was aware of the fact that he had indeed sparked many not-so-helpful questions within his sensei's, and supposed colleagues' mind. '_Well I guess that I might be able to piss him off; such an additional benefit should not be wasted, now should it?_' Naruto asked himself as he slowly neared the hefty wooden entry that was the eastern gate. Naruto soon found his bearings and was not surprised in the slightest to find that his teammates and his sensei to be nearing the open gate as well. Sakura was first to reach the exact meeting place a few meters away from the actual gate. Naruto found himself a few feet away from her-still waiting for his teammate's arrival. Naruto's crimson eyes glistened in the early morning sun as they trailed the winding dirt path and into the eyes of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura would have followed Naruto's gaze had she not been staring into the almost feral eyes that had been only part of the mystery that had surrounded itself around the blond. They seemed to be of a mystical source, almost like something from god itself. They were completely natural and yet so unusual as well. She kept staring even as the reddened eyes found their way upon her visage. "You might want to stop staring; your boy-toy is almost here" Naruto stated monotonously. She continued to stare as she registered what he had just said and as his mouth tugged itself into a toothy, feral smile. It was not a large grin-far from it, actually. It was more of an insane, yet enlarged smirk. Sakura just turned her head and started a light fawning warm up consisting of looking at Sasuke with a face that was as red as the bloodied corpse that Naruto was now slightly craving to create. Naruto's canine filled smile faded into a small smirk; if that, as Kakashi neared the group.

When the jonin arrived, he inspected the group and didn't note anything out of order. Naruto was in his normal apparel, minus the cloak. Sasuke was brooding as usual, not in the sense that Naruto was; not in bloodlust. Naruto made Anko and Itachi seem almost _human_. Almost… Sakura was just completely out of it. She seemed almost as if she was in some sort of daze. Kakashi just brushed it off as the early morning sleepiness that new genin were often tortured with. "Alright, we're moving out, hand your shinobi qualification papers to the two guards and we'll be on our way" Kakashi said cheerily as he walked towards the booth that laid in waiting beside the gate-all three genin in tow.

The two chuunin assigned to foreign affairs at the eastern gate looked up from their paperwork to find a rather odd looking genin cell waiting to be allowed out of Konoha. The men slowly took the pristine white papers from the obvious jonin, then the girl, and then finally the Uchiha. What surprised them was that the container of the kyuubi was also there. Naruto just smirked as they hesitated to clear his passport. Just to freak them out a little, he also added another _insane _grin to the mix. It had the desired affect as the eyes of the guards widened ever so slightly, indicating their slight panic.

The chuunin quickly gathered themselves and hurriedly stamped his pass indicating his clearance. Naruto just walked back to his group who were now meeting their client. Naruto didn't know the mission details even though his team 'leader' and company did. This is because of the fact that he had skipped their last meeting. Naruto just figured that he'd find out eventually. "So, we'll be the ones to be escorting you to the land of waves Mr. Tazuna." '_Ah, I see, an escort mission._' Naruto thought as he approached his group-not including Kakashi who was apparently filling Tazuna in on some of the things the cell was authorized and not authorized to do. The team was making the appropriate final preparations for the mission when a loud outburst from the old man now identified as Tazuna interrupted the silent readiness. "You assigned these runts to protect ME?!" he began. "Look at them; piti-" his rant was interrupted by a loud whining noise followed by a choking amount of killing intent. Every movement made by anyone in the immediate area felt heavy and more energy consuming. Kakashi was shocked and found the cause of the killing intent only by chance. Naruto was glaring intently with his gnarly crimson eyes at the man that had insulted everything that he stood for.

His hand outstretched, he flicked his wrist towards his body, using the metal wire connected to the kunai that he had just thrown to fling it back into his awaiting hand. Tazuna brought his hand up to his now bleeding face and lightly palmed his shallow yet elongated cut. Naruto flipped the slightly bloodied kunai in his hand; still glaring at the man as he began. "It isn't wise to insult shinobi, your liable to be _killed_" Naruto's eyes pulsed slightly as the last word rolled off of his tongue. A shiver made its way down the man's spine as he watched the boy; mesmerized by his uncultivated eyes and the way he flipped his kunai; it was as if it was an extension of his own body. "Naruto! What in the hell are you thinking, you DO NOT attack the client!" Kakashi stated with authority. Naruto just smirked lightly as he walked past his shocked teammates and onto the dirt trail leading out of the village. He flipped the kunai back into his holster and allowed the metal wire to twist back into his thigh pouch. Sasuke soon regained his composure and with a small "hnn", made his way toward Naruto. Sakura was not far behind Sasuke, instinctively following him like a lost puppy. Kakashi just sighed at his protégés' behavior even if he wanted to do just as Naruto had. Tazuna was the last to follow as he began to complain about his recently inflicted wound, although making sure to keep the volume down enough to stop the noise from reaching the ears of the character that had inflicted the damage.

As the team walked, the members of the cell continuously searched for an enemy that never arrived. The mission went on without a hitch. Naruto was currently in the back of the group next to Kakashi, who had asked for Naruto to speak to him in private. '_Here it comes…_' "Naruto, you have shown some abilities that you should not even be able to _understand_, I need an explanation and a good one." He then continued: "I also see that you have taken on some… odd, developments…" "If the kyuubi has broken or weakened the seal I need to know immediately in order to-" "I assure you Kakashi" Naruto interrupted. "Everything is under control; you need not concern yourself of matters that you cannot begin to comprehend" Naruto stated coolly. Kakashi's anger was stroked slightly at Naruto's nonchalant attitude about something that had caused so much pain and suffering upon him and so many others. It also pissed him off to no end that he would just pretend that he was an ineffectual interference that had no merit what-so-ever. "Let me rephrase that" Kakashi started. "You WILL tell me the current situation concerning the demon and you WILL tell me how you learned the _rasengan_." Naruto just smirked as he proceeded to walk away; allowing his hand to rise up and resurrect his middle finger from on top of his palm and into a strait position above his hand, effectively damning Kakashi to hell.

Kakashi would have been quick to discipline or otherwise _maim _his utterly disrespectful student had the group not been attacked at that very moment by two enemy ninja.

The two wore similar outfits with gas masks and the black and grey camouflage clothing. Perhaps the most pronounced asset of theirs was the fact that their weapon of choice was a large metal bladed chain that connected to each of their metal spiked gauntlets. Naruto was first to react as he quickly grabbed a scroll from his thigh pouch before throwing it up into the air as it unraveled around him. After a quick hand seal his hand blade was revived from the scroll and was quickly slipped onto Naruto's hand as he swiped the main roll from the air and with a quick flick of his wrist, the entire scroll was rolled back into perfection. This took all of about four seconds; enough time to allow Kakashi to be shredded to bloody bits, for Sasuke to almost be chopped in half, and Sakura to get into position to be of no help to Tazuna. The good news was that Sasuke had managed to pin the bladed chain into a tree, even though the demon brothers had been able to break the chain and gain mobility yet again.

One of the two nins thought it a good idea to make a broad swipe at Naruto's chest and head. Naruto ducked out of the way and was able to land a palm strike to the man's own chest. Naruto then detached the blade from within the palm of the glove. There was a scream of pain as the man fell to the ground, a deep gash adorning the man's middle. Blood sprayed from the man's excruciatingly deep cut as Naruto ran with deadly speed to the next enemy that was about to crush Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna in one swipe.

The ninja was forced into the air by a bone crushing kick to the chin from Naruto who was now in front of the group huddled together seemingly for protection of the one behind. Naruto disappeared into nothingness as he reappeared above the dazed shinobi. One final kick to the face later and the mist nin was descending to the ground at an extremely fast rate. Naruto was apparently not satisfied. He disappeared yet again to appear on the ground right next to the approximate landing spot of the nin. As the ninja finally approached the ground, Naruto proceeded to spring the blade back into existence and into the nin's face and throat. The body was cleaved into a bloody mound as the blade continued to be the edge that the carcass split off of. After the body was cleanly, or not, cut in half, the visage of Naruto became visible to his now traumatized teammates. His grin was wide, with blood that was not his own slowly flowing down his face and down his canines. His tongue ravaged his lips trying to taste as much of the red liquid as possible before it could drip down onto the ground.

After a few moments of pleasure, Naruto retracted the hand blade and made his way to his team. "Next time, try not to get yourselves killed, I will most likely not be there to save you" was all that he said to them as he walked to the only demon brother left alive. Kakashi was already at the scene tying the man down to a tree and making sure that he would live long enough for interrogation: barely.

Kakashi had seen the entire fight; and he was even more baffled. Naruto was portraying skills and techniques that were of jonin level and skill. The one question in everybody's mind though was the most nagging of all: Who exactly is Uzumaki Naruto?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Whew, it is done.**

**I knocked this entire thing out at twelve o' clock at night. I don't consider that late but I normally do it in chunks and not at once.**

**Tell me if you all liked it and if there is anything to improve on. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I encourage all to REVIEW. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** I am going to do a poll for a new name for my fic and so it would be cool for all who read this to vote. If you don't like the choices listed just let me know what you like and I will either add it to the list (if you can do that) or figure out which one I like best.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	14. Chapter 14

What's up dudes and dudets

**What's up dudes and dudets. You got herpes? Oh, well, ummmm… Okay then…**

**Well, my poll did not turn out well. Apparently the titles sucked ass or something but no one voted… at all…**

**Sorry for not updating, important business arose and I could not finish dealing with it sooner. I will be back on schedule soon; school is almost out for summer break. **

**Whatever, it is what it is. And it's a good day because my girlfriend is finally off her period, Yay!**

**Here it is, enjoy or die…**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun was at its peak in the sky; casting small shadows of the many trees and shrubberies that dotted the uneven landscape. Wandering on top of this landscape was team seven and the mendacious son of a bitch that was the bridge builder. Yeah, in Naruto's mind the fucker was a dead man.

Tazuna had not only lied about the mission, but he had the stones to assume that they were going to continue the mission. Naruto had almost beaten the shit out of the fucker right then and there, but he restrained himself mentally. Kakashi had known what the rest of the group; including Naruto, thought about the mission's continuation.

Either way, Kakashi opted to continue; regardless of the consequences. Maybe he wanted to see his team's true potential, Naruto assumed so.

And so, here they were, walking towards their imminent destination. Naruto had his senses extended via chakra as high as they could possibly become.

He could taste all of the fragrances of nature, and even the perfume that Sakura used. It was amusing to Naruto that she used a perfume that smelled exactly the same as her natural scent. It was human nature to do so, as to draw in a mate that was attracted to your own scent. It was also stated in a general knowledge manuscript that scent was the most powerful aphrodisiac.

Naruto continued to survey his surroundings using his improved senses when something odd reached his ears.

It was a rapid shuffling movement hidden behind the thick coverage of plants that surrounded the group. In Naruto's mind, it could have only been two things: an enemy ninja or an animal startled by an enemy ninja.

As it turned out, it was the latter.

"Eeeeeeeppppp!" Was Sakura's screech of horror as a white furred rabbit hopped clumsily out of the bushes; scared shitless because of the kunai knife that had scarcely missed its head.

Naruto examined the specimen closely as it hopped slowly away; '_white fur, at this time of year?' _Naruto and Kakashi came to a realization at the same instant; with just enough time left over to get the other members of the squad to their knees and barely dodge the massive cleaver of a sword; not dissimilar to Naruto's that was surely going to slice their heads from their bodies otherwise.

The steel edge ended up lodging itself into a rather large tree; almost slicing completely through the hunk of wood. The shady man that had thrown the sword soon landed upon the steel blade and starred intently at his prey.

The bulkily muscular man chuckled under his wrappings as he looked down upon the appetizers that he was lusting to destroy. He then maneuvered his eyes so that they were resting on the calm but calculating visage of Kakashi Hatake. He gathered a brief plan of action in his mind before verbalizing some of his unspoken thoughts.

"So, Kakashi, we finally meet" The man started. "Zabuza of the bloody mist, if I'm not mistaken" Kakashi surmised. "Oh, so you know of me, I'm flattered" was Zabuza's mocking retort. "And I see that you brought along the runts of the litter" Zabuza continued. Before anyone could react, the man now recognized as Zabuza jumped down from his perch on the artificial limb of the tree and onto the rugged dirt below.

Kakashi began to calculate his plan of action as Zabuza had while he checked to see what his team's reaction was. Naruto had his normal monotonous expression up while Sakura looked as though she was in slight shock.

Sasuke was in the worst shape of all.

He had beads of sweat running down the entirety of his face and palms. His hair, now drenched with sweat, was now standing in an erect position. His knuckles were utterly white as blood began to spill down the side of his hand. He began to hyperventilate as the veins underneath the surface of his eyes began to bulge slightly. He was shaking all over.

What surprised Kakashi the most was that as he began to fall further into the depths of panic, Sasuke shakily started to bring his sharpened kunai closer and closer towards his own neck-as if to end the suspense through suicide.

Kakashi knew that if something was not done, the boy would kill himself before the imminent battle ahead even began. "Sasuke, I will not allow my comrades to die" Kakashi finished his reassuring remark with a smile that was even more reassuring with both of his eyes uncovered. After the grin faded, Kakashi opened his newly revealed eye and his normal one and for a split second, Sasuke was able to see the one thing that he never expected: the sharingan.

Sasuke didn't know when Kakashi had revealed his eye: probably when he was facing Zabuza, but at this point, he didn't care. Memories of his family came flooding back to him as the picture of Kakashi's eye haunted him. Was Kakashi an Uchiha? Was he hiding from him? Did he _know_that Sasuke was an Uchiha at all? These were just some of the questions that Sasuke had no answer to that now seemed relevant.

After a few seconds of afterthought trauma, Sasuke shoved all of his feelings aside and got his thoughts out of the way: it was game time, and they wouldn't help him.

Zabuza just allowed himself another mocking chuckle as he finished taking in the scene. "How touching, the ninja juniors' want to play for keeps, is that it?" I'll be sure to make their deaths slow and painful; I can't wait to hear them scream!" Zabuza finished his sentiment with an incredibly fast charge towards the munchkins and their bastard leader.

Kakashi acted on instinct as he ducked under a broad swipe from Zabuza's sword and proceeded to try for a swipe with his feet in order to unbalance the so called "demon of the mist" when he was greeted by a rather painful stomp to the face. Kakashi was sent tumbling through the air and into the water of the natural lake that seemed to be of the background before this particular incident.

Kakashi took this opportunity in hiding to formulate a much more solid plan when he felt as though everything around him was pushing up against his body. He began to swim to the surface and when he reached the outside world, he was rather surprised to see Zabuza starring maniacally at him. Kakashi made a move to escape but was interrupted by Zabuza's remark "too late…"

As soon as he was finished, an orb of chakra encoded water was now surrounding Hatake. This result was followed by a chuckle from Zabuza and a quick hand seal from the same person.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura RUN!"

Naruto's eyes furrowed as he licked his saliva covered canines-it was time.

The cold hard steel entered the clone and disintegrated it instantly. Naruto ran at inhuman speeds towards the _real_Zabuza; his newly resurrected blade in hand.

Zabuza summoned his kunai from his thigh pouch and threw it with all his might in hopes to halt the incoming blur. This rather petty effort was deflected easily by an extremely _feral _growl coming from the now demon like Uzumaki. The _boy _was no longer completely human, with elongated finger nails and the demonic pulsing eyes, the semi-transformation was complete. Kakashi only watched in horror as the blonde speeded even faster towards them.

When Naruto was within the killing zone, he made a broad horizontal swipe for Zabuza's middle which was scarcely averted by an exceptionally lucky jump. The swipe was followed up by a clone sprouting forth from the shadows and onto the steel edge of Naruto's blade. The clone ran forth off of the blade and onto Zabuza's face, knocking him onto the center of the lake and into the water.

Kakashi continued to stare at his student even after he was freed; mesmerized by the sight that was unfolding. Sakura just sat there; blush upon her face; watching her teammate move. Sasuke didn't know what to do.

Naruto and his clone continued with their momentum all the way to the middle of the water where Zabuza had just recovered and was anticipating the coming of a brutal beating. Naruto smirked and threw his blade at the awaiting opponent and before it was about half way from impact, slammed his hand back. This motion untwined the metal wire that was rapped around the handle and gave the blade a spinning motion while it cut through the air.

Zabuza's eyes widened as the blade created a vortex around itself and became a nasty bullet of solidified air and hardened steel.

Naruto, never wasting an instant, gathered some more steel wire in his hands and entwined it around both ends of his upper appendages. He then sped past his spinning blade and just as he was about to impact with his prey, he brought his tied hands up and slammed the metal that connected them into Zabuza's neck, almost killing the larger of the two in the process.

Zabuza's vision became white as pain flooded his neck, shoulders, and head. The force of the impact made Zabuza flip in the air violently in the place slightly behind where he had stood only moments before. The blade then found its way into the spinning Zabuza's gut as it shredded his flesh and the water below along with the air surrounding him. Naruto, or rather his clone, not wanting to let Zabuza enter the bliss that was death just yet, came up just behind the blade and slammed his hand blade into his middle just under where the sword was, and dragged it along his side and cut out of his back as the clone continued to run towards where the real Naruto stood only meters away behind Zabuza.

No screech was heard as Zabuza lay motionlessly upon the surface of the water; unconscious and about to die of blood loss.

Kakashi was just starring blankly at the scene; the shock seemingly worn off but remaining at the same time. He then walked slowly to where Zabuza lay; checking his vitals upon arrival. This was halted by a senbon needle entering Zabuza's neck. All the people in the area looked up to see a hunter-nin arrive on a tree branch and then next to Zabuza. The boy surveyed the damage done by Naruto. The boy tried to maintain a level and even tone but couldn't quite hide all of his surprise as he stated his thoughts. "You did quiet a number on Zabuza" he stated as he lifted the body of Zabuza off of the water's surface. Naruto just smirked and sealed his blade into his scroll. Kakashi then began to speak: "I suppose you are a hunter from the village hidden in the mist, no?" "You would be correct, Hatake Kakashi." The hunter, obviously not in the mood for small talk, thanked them for their services to the mist and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After a moment of silence Kakashi starred at Naruto intently as if waiting for an explanation. Receiving none, he tried to solve this problem by starring harder, as if trying to stare into his soul. Naruto just walked past him and onto the land.

"We should get moving, it is getting late" was Naruto's only sentiment as he began to head out. The other members of the squad, including an ever silent Tazuna, waited a moment and then followed their mysterious teammate without a word; each contemplating their rampaging thoughts in their mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Wow, that was cool to write.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know that I did.**

**I am sorry again for the lateness of the chapter, I know that it was a long break.**

**One thing that you all might like is listening to the song ****trouble by skindred****.**

**If you can't find the song or something try to follow this link: and when I say link, I mean a url address you must copy and paste into your Internet search bar: **

/files/1176921js9ky/02Trouble.mp302Trouble.mp3


	15. Chapter 15

How's it going peoples

**How's it going peoples? You got syphilis? Wow, that sucks ass.**

**Well I am back with number 15, which just happens to be my favorite number.**

**Well, I would like to give you a soundtrack for this chapter as I did at the bottom AN of last chapter. I apologize for the confusion about the link to download the song: trouble by skindred that I placed in chapter fourteen. It was not a link, but a URL address that you had to paste into your internet search bar. **

**Instead of giving you all a URL address, just go to playlistcom/user/27136122 ****and you should find my playlist. It has all the songs on the soundtrack for this chapter on it.**

**Or, you could follow this: playlist (com) ****and create an account. It is free** **and has most of the songs that I will use as a sort of soundtrack on it. You don't even need to use your e-mail to start an account.**

**if the link doesn't appear, the site is playlist. (add the .com)**

**And finally the songs are as follows:**

**All is numb****-32 leaves**

**Bitches****-MSI (mindless self indulgence)**

**Blood on my hands****-32 leaves**

**Overdose****-Hurt**

**Indestructible****-Disturbed (is not yet featured on )**

**Inside the fire****-Disturbed **

**Wow, half a page of AN, I suck.**

The haze seemed to cover the entirety of the water as the boat full of passengers, some ninja and others not, glided upon it. This smog swayed and undulated in-between the occupants of the boat as they continued to look for an enemy that never arrived. It licked the face of Sakura Haruno as she grasped her knees in defense from the odd whispering noises that she seemed to hear. The tangling threads of condensation curled around the low amounts of breathable air there was to begin with and thickened it as the group choked the murky substance down their throats.

Naruto was kneeling at the pinnacle front of the undersized wooden boat as Kakashi was in a similar position on the opposite end of the raft. Sasuke sat, forearms upon his knees, at the left side of the vessel. Sakura was in a defensive sort of position opposite Sasuke listening to the intimidating chuckles of the bitch called nature. The native man that controlled the boat stood in a fully erect manner beside Kakashi. He was constantly searching the horizon for signs of land or in the worst case scenario; an enemy ninja.

The drunken old man named Tazuna was the one to break the thin line of silence, as the constant ripples that navigated the open water threatened to spill his body from his position beside Sasuke into that very same pool of liquid.

"So, Naruto, how did you do it?" His only reply was the silence that had plagued the boat for what seemed to be an eternity, returning with even more brute force than it had harbored only moments before the interference.

The next meddling wasn't sourced from Tazuna, but the rower. "I'm sorry Tazuna, but this is as far as I can take you" he submitted. "This should be enough; I thank you for your help" Tazuna stated as he jumped out of the now beached vessel. He was followed by Kakashi and the rest of team seven before they pushed the boat back out on the water and headed towards the village of the waves.

After a short walk through a small portion of forest, they reached the oppressive patch of damned civilization that was the land of the waves.

As the group walked, Naruto took in the massive amount of beggars present amongst the unpaved streets. There were even poor women who had resorted to prostitution to make enough money to buy food. As they walked they even spotted such a 'person' being abused in an alley way by more than three men. Kakashi and most of the rest of the group of ninja was about to apprehend the offenders, especially Sakura, when Tazuna stopped them outright.

"Don't, there is nothing we can do." Tazuna starred solemnly at the dirt below him as the rest of the group took in the scene. Sakura couldn't hold her peace for more than four seconds before she blurted out her disapproving sentiment: "What do you mean 'there is nothing we can do,' we have to _do_something!" She was about to bolt into the alley and fight off the men when Kakashi gripped her shoulder with his hand and shook his head in an equally as solemn manner as Tazuna had, having understood Tazuna's reasoning.

"Sakura, she volunteered for this, intervening would result in her not getting paid and us being discovered by most of the public, which is something that can only worsen our situation." Sakura starred at the rather gruesome event in front of her, her heart slowly breaking as it unfolded, before Naruto wandered slowly over to the alleyway.

A few steps into the dark area and he was consumed by the blackness of the shadows of the buildings that formed the cavern like location. The group could only watch for a few moments before both genin felt like emptying their stomachs.

One move had ended it all; he had unleashed his demon like chakra upon the men and had ended their pitiful existences with that exact same move. Gallons upon gallons of crimson rain had splashed against the walls of the alley and against the two figures left unspoiled, disregarding the rape that the woman had gone through.

The woman just stood there, shaking uncontrollably and looking at her, _savior_; for lack of better word. She continued to stare at Naruto, his crimson eyes aglow in the blackened shadow of the alley. Naruto eagerly licked the blood away from his cheeks and canines like he so loved to do after such a wonderful kill. Then, Naruto did something rather unexpected.

He walked slowly over to the bluish black haired women in front of him and palmed her neck with his hand, in a sort of massaging manner. He then neared the opposite side of her neck with his countenance. His warm breathe tickled her skin as he reached even closer. Naruto then extended his tongue onto her neckline and licked upward, enjoying the taste of blood and the texture of her smooth flesh.

He then extended his canines slowly, and in one rapid movement, gripped her neck startlingly before tearing a good portion of flesh from her body, ending her life almost instantly. Her limp body hit the floor with a small 'thump' before Naruto headed out to the completely ignorant crowd. No villager had even discovered what had taken place.

The group had only seen the shadowed forms of the men die and the malevolent chakra grab their forms before they disintegrated, but nothing more. When Naruto had walked the few casual steps to his group the only new information they found obvious was that his clothes had a few minor blood stains upon the fabric. Kakashi was the only one who was able to see through the shade and determine what actually took place.

"What are you all looking at, we need to get going" Naruto said as he motioned with his hand towards their general destination. The group was _so_used to events such as this that they were able to recover rather quickly, with enough time to catch up with Naruto who was walking deceivingly fast.

The group soon reached Tazuna's house, at which point Kakashi had decidedly taken the group of young shinobi into the woods for training; realizing what the odds were that Zabuza was still alive-leaving Tazuna to indulge in his reunion with his family.

"Kakashi-sensei, I must ask; what are we going to do to train?" "Well Sakura, we are going to climb trees" Kakashi answered rather bluntly. This statement was followed by a movement that defied gravity, as he walked up the tree nearest him.

The group watched him closely and listened intently as he explained the exercise to the group, all except Naruto, who was not interested in the slightest with what he had to say having already taught himself the same practice.

After the explanation, three kunai knives were thrown to the ground in front of the group. Understanding what Kakashi wanted them to accomplish, the group, also excluding Naruto, picked up the kunai, and ran at the tree in front of them at full speed; having already gathered what each thought was the necessary amount of chakra.

Naruto and Kakashi watched, one in interest, and one in disinterest, as Sasuke bounced off of the tree after his fourth step and as Sakura ascended to one of the highest tree branches adorning the right side of the wooden post.

Sasuke scowled hatefully at the ever cheerful Sakura because of this, bringing a frown upon Sakura's countenance and an amused smile upon Naruto's.

Kakashi, realizing that his blond protégé hadn't completed the task that he had asked the completion of, further asked, rather nonviolently _demanded_that he at least try this exercise. Naruto walked lazily to the tree in closest to him and with incredible speed, bolted up the tree. Once at the top of the wooden object, he flipped backwards and ended up in a spinning freefall. The wind streamlining over his skin gave him a jolt of excitement as his hair wavered in all directions. Then, as he was nearing the ground, he flipped himself back in to a normal posture, with just enough time left to touch down on the grassy landscape.

Naruto then walked lazily towards Tazuna's house as if he had no obligations to his team, because in his mind; he really didn't. Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura to keep practicing until walking on vertical objects became second nature before he motioned for Naruto to follow him to a clearing out of hearing distance of the group of young shinobi.

After they were situated in the clearing, Kakashi waited for an explanation that he knew would not come without further coaxing. "I'll ask you once to explain to me what is going on with the fox and everything else that I should know about." Naruto let out an amused chuckle at Kakashi's certainty that he would indeed receive the information that he sought after.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously, creating a face that would normally be accompanied by a sort of angered growl. Naruto, now laughing outright, decided, on as much as a whim, to humor such a pitiful attempt at gathering information. It wasn't that he so much cared even half a shit what Kakashi wanted, but rather, that it might be _interesting_.

"Alright Kakashi, since you want so _desperately _to hear about what _magnificent_ event has allowed me to gain such raw _power_, I'll let you in on my little _secret_" said an extremely amused Naruto. He then proceeded to tell Kakashi the basic information about the recent events in his life, giving just enough data to keep him satisfied.

About an hour later, the explanation was complete; and it would have been an understatement to say that Kakashi was shocked. He was absolutely bewildered at the apparent facts that he was hearing. Naruto watched with hilarity at Kakashi's antics, and after a few moments of satisfaction, left the vicinity. Just as he was nearing the beginning of the tree line, something rather unexpected happened. "Naruto, you are an impressive young ninja indeed…" Naruto was rather interested in this statement. It wasn't that he was overjoyed or excited or anything of the sort, but, it was _interesting_. He opted to ponder it later and therefore exited without a word.

Naruto ended up heading towards the training area that his team members were currently using, and wasn't so surprised by what he saw.

Against a tree at the far end of the small clearing lie a battered Sakura, obviously suffering from a light case of chakra exhaustion. Then, about three trees to the left was an ever exuberantly angry Uchiha. One look at Naruto, and Sasuke was even more angered and therefore began to push himself further past his limit. Naruto only grinned menacingly at the scene; he loved so dearly to be the one holding all of the chess pieces and harbor the ability to create such conflicts within the minds of others. It excited him immensely, just as the smell of fresh blood did, or the feeling of carven flesh in-between his fingers…

**Wow, I am really sorry that this chapter also took three weeks to write…..**

**It is a little harder to get motivated for some reason.**

**I would like to thank you all again for taking the time to read my fic, it means a lot to me.**

**In the next chapter there will be a fight scene, I think that you all will be pleasantly surprised with what I have cooked up in my mind…**

**Until next chapter,**

**OHYA out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Well, to start I would like to thank all of you for the reviews

**Well, to start I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. To answer some questions **

**No I really can't make the chapters longer unless you want to wait a month for one chapter to be submitted, **

**I'm thinking of putting a pairing that I have a rather ingenious plan stored in my mind to make a story line including this character, if you all like the idea then just review and tell me about it and who you think should be in it, she probably won't make an appearance until the chuunin exams or most likely the three year time skip. I was actually considering an OC whose picture is in this internet address: **

**torentur.deviantart(.)Com/art/Anime-girl-Wallpaper-by-Tori-85257028**

**Or this OC whose picture is in the internet address that follows**

**kyang-san.deviantart(.)/art/Anime-Club-Logo-65264583**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or either of the two pictures that are featured in these two addresses. I also don't own in any way playlist (.)Com or deviantart (.)Com…**

**I have to put the (.) in parenthesis because it is blocked out of the posting for some unknown reason, along with any links I place in it… SO REMOVE THE PARENTHESIS IF YOU WANT THEM TO WORK!**

**Soundtrack****:**

**forget to remember-Mudvayne **

**like suicide-Seether**

**the chemicals between us-Bush**

**Special thanks to QWAKE for the help with coming up with a storyline, even if it is still up for debate…**

**Here you go, enjoy**

Dinner that night was taken place in solitude; there was almost no sound to be heard. Of course Sasuke, still trying to master the art of tree walking, decided it a good idea to continue to train through dinner, even through the annoying banter of one Sakura, who wanted him to rest and recuperate. Either way, she and the rest of the group ate without him, they weren't complaining about the extra food for themselves…

The feeding was completed in a rather short period of time, for most any standards. Realizing that it was about time for Sasuke to stop his time waste of a training regiment, well, in Naruto's mind anyway; Kakashi beckoned for Naruto to go out and retrieve the Uchiha. "Naruto, I would like for you to go and get Sasuke, it's about time for him to stop, he'll probably exhaust his chakra supply if he continues, that is, if he didn't already…" Naruto stared his teacher in the eye for a few moments before coming to the realization that he was indeed serious about his request. "As you wish…" was his solitary account as he quietly got out of his seat and walked out the door. "Kakashi," began Tazuna, "are you sure that is a good idea?" "I mean, you know what he is capable of, right?" "Tazuna, I appreciate your concern, but if I can't trust him to complete such a simple task, what can I trust him with?" After Kakashi's response, the subject was dropped and everyone continued on with their evenings as Naruto sped away through the treetops towards his objective…

It took around five relatively short minutes for Naruto to make it to the small clearing that Kakashi had originally brought them to. It was then immediately after that he had sensed the pure _malice_pouring in waves off of the subject of his mission. It only took one look towards the summit of a tree neighboring him to find the source of this evil haze. Sasuke stood up side down upon one of the highest branches of the tree, staring down at an ever emotionless Naruto, Sharingan ablaze. Naruto just smirked, knowing exactly what the prick wanted.

This only served to enrage the Uchiha to explosive proportions.

Visible dark blue chakra formed around the infuriated Uchiha, as he yelled his spiteful words at the blonde. "Wipe that fucking smirk off of your face you useless dobe!" he screamed before cascading head first down the trunk of the tree towards an ever calm Naruto.

Naruto concentrated some of his demonic essence of a chakra into the form of a coating of sorts, as immorally twisted as that of Sasuke's, if not even more so. The crimson energy swirled around the blonde as a similar occurrence took place around the Uchiha as he accelerated even faster towards Naruto. As the time of impact was reached, Naruto grabbed the outstretched fist belonging to Sasuke and proceeded to twist said limb in a sickeningly smooth motion, before diverting the force of the impact into a sideways motion as he forcefully slung Sasuke towards another tree with the same amount of force as Sasuke had displayed moments before. Said Uchiha flipped over and landed directly on his feet, before running down the length of the tree towards an awaiting Naruto.

At this point, the battle shifted into rather skillful fistfight of chakra encoded fists fueled by anger and hatred.

Sasuke used his momentum to slam a fist into Naruto's face, which sent Naruto sliding back a few feet. Naruto wasted no time in lunging at the awaiting offender.

The blonde slammed a knee into the gut of the Uchiha, and continued the assault with a chop to the neck. Naruto pulled back his other hand, innocent of violence against the Uchiha so far, and instantly formed a rasengan of demonic chakra in his palm before slamming the sphere of absolute detestation into Sasuke's slightly weathered mug. The momentum from the chop and the force of the blow met in an instantaneous explosion of energy. Sasuke was sent flying into a bulky tree, which was cut completely from its stump upon impact. As expected, Sasuke flipped up from his place on the ground and proceeded to run and attempt to strike the anticipating blonde, which did not end up the way that he had intended. Both fists were caught and pushed away one at a time, and then two fists connected with Sasuke's visage in much the same manner, sending his face inches from the ground.

Sasuke, attempting to recover, and using his position to his advantage, went for a high kick to Naruto's face with one of his lower appendages. Naruto grabbed the aforementioned leg and sent it flying in the direction it would have gone had Naruto not interfered, which made Sasuke's torso and upper body spin likewise in a manner akin to a helicopters blade.

Naruto wasted no time in slamming his fist into Sasuke's ever spinning cranium. The force created from both the rotating of Sasuke's body and the fist from Naruto was bone crushing enough, but it wasn't at all for an ever bloodthirsty Naruto. As Sasuke halted in his spinning thanks to the blow from Naruto, the blonde slammed one knee into his body just as gravity started to take effect and pull the boy towards the ground, another knee was sent into the body of the Uchiha soon after. Sasuke's limp corpse stayed upon Naruto's knee as his visage turned into to one of pure horror from the waves of pain he was experiencing.

After a few moments passed, Sasuke slowly gave into unconsciousness as Naruto dropped his broken body onto the ground in a manner which made Sasuke look much like a rag doll of sorts…

Naruto let out a deep, _tired _sigh. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt undeniably _tired_. He slowly walked with his head down, face participating in a practiced and emotionless expression, towards a near tree. Once he arrived he slumped up against it and slid down to the base, letting out another sigh upon impact with the ground. As Naruto looked into the empty space that was the clearing, a small, and yet depressing frown made its way upon his visage. He didn't know why he felt this way, it was a miserably hopeless feeling, and it was similar to what he had felt as a young boy. Memories of his past started to leak from the back of his mind, how the villagers had ripped everything dear to him away, and almost everything he did ended in violence against him.

He remembered how he had to look through garbage for rotten scraps that almost couldn't be considered food. All the painful events in his life that he had so dearly wanted to forget escaped and he lived through them all over again within his mindscape. His depression slowly made him fade into sleep, as he was pulled into the very core of his unconscious being.

Naruto opened his crust covered eyes, only to find himself gazing upon the rust covered pipes that covered the ceiling of the hallway he was currently within. He slowly regained feeling in his entire body; he was wet, and apparently he was also floating on his back. He inspected the ceiling a bit more closely, only to discover the source of the water adorning the concrete flooring, there was a leak in the pipes, many leaks to be more specific. The water flowed down through the shadow covered hallway, and apparently he was flowing with it. Naruto stared blankly at the walls, not caring where he was or where he was going, it was all the same. He soon found himself floating into a large chamber of sorts, which was lit slightly more than the rest of the hallways. It wasn't long before he found himself drifting between what could only be described as metal bars that you would find in a jail cell of sorts…

He drifted a few feet more, until two arms gently surrounded his torso, and held him in what could only be explained as a comforting embrace. One of the slender arms slowly stroked his hair, and he soon found himself drifting off into sweet slumber once again…

Sunlight slowly breached the canopy of leaves that surrounded the two sleeping figures. This same sunlight found its way onto their peacefully calm faces, which gradually woke them from their slumber. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he took in the morning surroundings. It was a rather nice morning; actually, it was a nice change of pace from the gloomy shit hole that is the land of waves. After a few moments of taking in the weather, Naruto's thoughts shifted to that of what had happened in his sub-consciousness. He remembered how the… being… had made him feel so warm inside, like everything was going to be alright. It was pleasant.

Naruto forcibly broke away from his thoughts: he had a job to do. Naruto slowly got up from his position at the base of the tree, and walked towards the still unconscious body of Sasuke. He then proceeded to lug his cadaver upon his shoulder, and after a few moments of readying himself, he sped away upon the treetops.

It took about eight minutes to arrive at Tazuna's house, considering the extra weight that Naruto was required to carry. Naruto walked around to the side of the humble abode, before sliding open the door and walking inside. Once inside he was greeted by the blank faces of Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna, Inari, and Tsuname. After a few moments of staring and awkward silence, Naruto lugged a still unconscious Sasuke onto the floor with a rather loud 'thud'. This action was followed by a gasp from Sakura and in an instant; she was by Sasuke's side checking all of his vitals and the like. The groups sweat dropped at the scene.

Sakura turned around after checking up on Sasuke to yell at a reluctant Naruto when he suddenly collapsed to the ground making most everyone in the room jump in surprise. Kakashi and Sakura kneeled by his place on the ground and asked the obvious question: "are you all right Naruto?" "I'm…. just a bit weak…" was his last statement as he faded away into blissful unconsciousness.

**Hells yes, it is done.**

**I enjoyed the hell out of writing this, and I hope you get just as much enjoyment out of reading it. I think the fight scene might be a little difficult to imagine, but I did the best I could with it….. --**

**Please review if you have any questions or comments, I really appreciate it and it helps me to write more.**

**OHYA out...**


End file.
